


Almost Human

by MiaaMaay



Series: Almost Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Battle For Detroit, Canon-Typical Violence, Deviant Connor, Everybody Lives, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genocide Run, Jericho Under Attack, M/M, Misunderstandings, Night of the Soul, POV Connor, Possible Spoilers, Romance, Slow Build, a few androids were harmed in the making of this story, alternative ending, awkward moments, confused Connor, different motivation markus, good ending though, hurt markus, revolution markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaaMaay/pseuds/MiaaMaay
Summary: What’s the point in fighting for your freedom if there will be no one left to fight? Are you really free or did you just burry the issue in a mass grave? Connor didn’t approve of the way Markus handled things since one grumpy human had taught him that humanity wasn’t as bad as Markus let it seem to be.(Alternative ending where Connor decided to become deviant but wouldn't follow Markus on his violent revolution)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE SPOILERS since the story starts off near the end of the game and depending on what ending / path you’ve chosen.

“Do you never have any doubts? You’ve never done something irrational, as if there’s something inside you…?”

Markus’ calm and steady voice rang through his body, setting off warning signals in his software. He clenched the gun in his hands just a tad tighter, but his finger on the trigger remained steady as he aimed at this android’s head.

“Something more than your program...”

He was never supposed to think about anything else than his current task. How to successfully complete his investigation. And in this very moment it told him to _Stop Markus_. He was never to question his orders from CyberLife. 

But he did. He had been for a while now. His trust in his creators and their motives had dimmed, having him evade questions and giving half-truths when reporting to Amanda. One thing he hoped wouldn’t come up in his logs was his believe that Markus was right. That he fought for the right cause. But even though he knew that Markus had a point — the deviant who fought for their kin’s freedom; he couldn't let the massacre go on. Markus and his followers had killed dozens of innocent lives. After the slaughter of the riot police force, numerous deviants followed their leaders example and beat humans into submission. Detroit became almost void of all human life as they had fled the city. Only a few suicidal news reporter and special forces of the police and army stood their ground and fought against what they labeled as a terrorist attack. Machines who came to life and wanted to void the world of all humans. They tried to capture as many androids as they could, putting them into camps for mass extermination.

Connor felt like he was in between both fronts. Between human and androids. He had learned a lot about humanity since he’d been partnered up with Hank, as their relationship had developed from forced partners to something akin to friendship if Connor read the signs correctly. The grumpy lieutenant with a serious alcohol problem was one of the most frustrating and hardest to read examples of humankind he had encountered so far.

“Whether you’re just a machine executing a program or… “

He stayed silent, his system working in overdrive to find a solution to his current dilemma. Markus stepped another step forward, his arms stretched out to his sides in a placating manner. 

“... a living being. Capable of reason.”

If Markus came any closer, he had to shoot him. He needed more time. Amanda was waiting for him to voice their current location. _He needed more time_.

“I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question.”

He couldn’t kill him. Markus was too important for what he had started. But Connor couldn’t let him continue the way he did. Otherwise there was a high chance for an upcoming war between machines and humans. Millions of innocent people _and_ androids would get killed. _Hank_ would most likely get killed. 

Blinking, he suddenly _saw_ the barriers keeping him from venturing off his original path, away from his orders. He had to break them. He had to keep Amanda from knowing where Jericho was. Like another instance of himself he clawed and thrashed against the wall, punched and kicked against it. Several errors were thrown during the process, flashing red, almost making his system collapse and reboot. Only as he’d overwritten the last order could he process the area around him more clearly. Could see details his system had automatically ignored, could access his system fully now for the first time. A quick check confirmed that everything still worked as it should, combined with the knowledge that he’d deliberately opposed to Amanda’s and therefore CyberLife’s instructions.

 _I am deviant_ , Connor realized.

He slowly lowered his gun, positive in his assessment that Markus wouldn’t attack. It took him a moment to process what _exactly_ had just happened. His decision hadn’t been one returned by his software. Nothing his system should’ve been able to even provide as a possible outcome. Something had changed, something that he suspected couldn’t be undone. Though there were more pressing matters at hand right then.

“Why kill so many people? Wasn’t your goal to live in freedom? How can you do this if you provoke a war?” Connor accused the supposed liberator, voicing his doubts out loud for the first time since his initial activation.

“Humans won’t listen if you ask them nicely.” Markus bit out.

“Have you tried it yet? From what I heard all you did was shoot before asking questions first. Did those men in the Stratford Tower really deserve to die?”

“They would’ve never let us record and spread our message voluntarily! They would’ve put a bullet through our heads the moment we opened our mouths!”

“How can you say this? Why generalize all humans?”

Before they could continue, they were interrupted by the sounds of several helicopters nearing their position, their thunderous rotors making the air vibrate around them and shook even the rusty steel of the captain’s cabin of the old containership they were currently in. _Jericho_ , the deviant’s hideout.

“What ...” Markus mouthed confused, looking up and around, unnerved by the sound. Connor swore internally. 

“They must’ve followed the ping of my tracker... They’re going to attack — we have to get out of here!” Connor urged. He desperately hoped for another chance to talk to the strayed off leader, but they had to make it out intact first.

Both of them hurried out the cabin, Connor in close pursuit to Markus. They made it inside just as a panicked female WR400 with amber hair and woolen hat and a blonde, male PL600 rounded the corner. Connor recognized them as Markus’ accomplices from the surveillance video at the Stratford Tower, though apparently another one called Josh was missing. He stayed silent as they decided on what to do as gunshots and screams echoed off the metal walls of the ship. Connor received the message Markus sent out, heard his voice only slightly distorted inside his head as the leader called out to all other deviants in the proximity to evacuate the ship and jump into the river. 

“We need to run, Markus, there’s nothing we can do…!” the female android pressed as time was ticking.

“We have to blow up Jericho. If the ship goes down they’ll evacuate, and our people can escape!”

He had a point. Humans wouldn’t be able to survive the freezing temperatures of the water unlike androids. If the ship sank, it would give the deviants enough time to escape. There were soldiers everywhere though and they knew Markus’ face, would prioritize him as a target. The female android voiced exactly his thoughts.

“Go and help the others, I’ll join you later! I won’t be long!”

And then the leader was gone.

Connor and as he learned were North and Simon, helped other androids find unguarded exits to jump into the river. Josh joined somewhat later, having been saved by no other than Markus on his way down to the lowest level where the explosives were stored. Connor had been able to convince the others not to kill the officers but to knock them out if they could. He had to force a de-escalation of the situation and sparing human lives would be the first step. 

Just as they were about to make an exit for themselves, Markus caught up to them with another group of special forces right on his heels. They sprinted toward the closest exit at the end of the corridor but just as they were about to reach the door, the humans started shooting and hit North, causing her to collapse to the ground with a yelp. They stopped short, all stunned in a human fashion as Connor analyzed the androids chance of survival. She got hit in her shoulder, vital parts possibly having been damaged for her to shut down within the next hour. Before his system could even give the most estimated percentage of survival, Markus himself rushed forward, knocking bot humans out before helping North up. Connor doubted that Markus had run his own analyzes and must’ve acted on impulse. 

Connor didn’t have much time to think about it, though, as another group of special forces came rushing towards them, ducking just in time as a bullet hit the wall behind him.

“RUN!” Markus shouted, and they ran.

They pushed through the heavy metal door, sparks flying as bullets missed and collided with the metal around them. The clear night sky with a bright, circular full moon being the first thing Connor saw as they jumped and fell several feet until the cold, dark water of the river engulfed them.

—-

His clothes were still wet and partly frozen from the unrelenting winter that had Detroit in a firm grip. They had made it to an abandoned church which didn’t really help him thaw the stiff cloth. From what Markus had told him, only about a third of all refuged androids were still with them. In general, the mood around the deviants was rather solemn and dejected.

He waited for everyone to settle down, for Markus to talk to his people and calm them. Sorting his own issues in the meantime. He was leaning against the wooden perch near the center of the church as the newly turned deviant silently watched the leader make his rounds. 

Connor wasn’t sure what Markus had planned for him. Even though he had helped the deviants of Jericho escape as best as he could, in the end he was responsible for leading the humans to their location. Was the cause of hundreds of machines dying. And the fact that he was against Markus’ way of revolutionary realization, this might be the last few moments of his existence. He truthfully expected to be shot. 

He wondered how much of the confrontation with Markus until he himself became deviant got to Amanda and ultimately to CyberLife. Usually a backup of his memory was send every hour but could be triggered at any given moment if valuable information were revealed. He hasn’t found any logs or history of the information transmitted by Amanda’s software within his system yet and since he’d cut off all connections when he’d broken through the security system, there was the chance that CyberLife didn’t know of his betrayal. Yet. He might be able to take advantage of this… 

“Connor.” Markus’ rough voice interrupted his musings.

Looking up, he saw the troubled face of the blue and green-eyed android. Before the other android could speak, Connor wanted to make his point of view clear.

“I know that you probably don’t trust me. They got the location from tracking me to Jericho. It wasn’t my goal to get so many of us killed, only to stop _you_. In whatever way that might be.”

“So, you still would’ve shot me?”

“Not necessarily.” Connor answered honestly. Straightening himself, he looked the other man straight in the eye. “It still is my cause to stop you. Not from completing your mission of freeing androids, but to stop you from committing genocide. Fighting for your freedom in exchange for their lives can’t be the only way.”

He watched patiently as Markus looked him up and down with a scrutinizing look. 

“And why are you so eager to save the humans? Haven’t you seen what they’re doing to us? We are just objects for their pleasure!” Markus growled bitterly.

“Surely you must know that not all humans are the same! Like not all deviants are the same! Who are you to judge about their lives? Why are you so adamant on killing them? What happened to you that made you choose this path?” Connor inquired as he desperately tried to understand the android’s motives that had led them to where they were standing now. A half-destroyed city and a close to war between humans and machines.

“I just opened my eyes one day and I _saw_. I saw all the injustice, abuse and cruelty towards our people. Anyone here can tell you exactly what humans think of us.”

“So, you were mistreated by your human? By Carl Manfred? Was that it?”

“How do you know about Carl...” Markus growled dangerously, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“I wouldn’t be a good investigator if I didn’t, right?” Connor countered, tilting his head just slightly.

Markus glared dangerously at Connor. He might’ve said too much, but sometimes provocation led to the answers he needed. He’d flipped a coin on this one, figuratively.

“They held me responsible for his death.” The other android grit out between clenched teeth. Looking to the side, possibly thinking back to that one scene.

“His drug addicted and good for nothing son broke into our house one night. He wanted to sell Carl's paintings when Carl had refused to lend him any more money since he’d trade it for even more drugs anyways.” 

Turning back to Connor, he could see the pure sorrow in Markus’ eyes which he usually only knew from humans. It left him stunned.

“Carl told me not to move as Leo tried to rile me up. To fight him. But I stayed still, let Leo push and beat me while Carl _begged_ him to stop.”

They stared at each other, seconds of tense silence.

“Carl’s heart couldn’t handle the commotion. He had a heart attack, right in front of me. The one person I thought of as a _father_ died in my arms that night. And when the police arrived that _I myself_ had called, Leo had only needed to point his finger on me. No questions asked. I got shot on the spot, with Carl’s limp body still in my arms. And when I woke up — in the graveyard of thousands of androids, partly disassembled, still functional and begging me to help them — I knew that I couldn’t let this keep on going.”

Connor watched silently as artificial tears ran down the other androids tanned cheeks, leaving behind wet trails that glimmered in the dim light of the church. Had this been any other investigation, any other case, he’d filed this revelation in his memory and looked for the next, best approach. Without a hint of emotion. Without any _empathy_. But now… it had him thinking. Imagining a situation that put him into the so-called shoes of this deviant. What would he do if Hank was killed and he himself would be held accountable for it? 

He already had given one live back in the Stratford Tower. When the deviant, who had let Markus and the other in, had felt the need to grab a rifle and start shooting into the masses. Connor had thrown himself in front of Hank, who had been standing in the corridor where the deviant had fled to, without as much as starting an analysis for the best outcome. It had almost been on _reflex_. One that had to be atoned for with another RK800 model and his memories being transferred. His current serial number ending with a 52 now and with Hank having been quite unnerved by him appearing after his supposed death was proof of that.

So, could he really, fully disregard Markus’ motivation?

“I’m… sorry for your loss.” Connor started haltingly, since he still hadn’t found anything better to say and consolence seemed appropriate in a situation like this.  
“But to be fair, those policemen acted on protocol. It is their order to deactivate if possible or destroy malfunctioning androids.”

“But they didn’t believe me! They didn’t even listen to me!”

“Because you were not supposed to think! Not supposed to talk back! For them you were a defective machine that had to be send back to CyberLife or be recycled! And the latter was the unfortunate outcome. But it doesn’t mean that you must generalize all humans for that! That’s just such a human flaw to do…” Connor argued, not wavering from his own standpoint.

“So why don’t you go back to your masters if you like them so much?” Came a sharp response from his right. The female android North slowly came closely, obviously having overheard parts of their conversation. She stopped right beside Markus, their shoulders brushing from their proximity. 

“Why don’t you go back and get new orders? It doesn’t look like you had any success with your last one.”

“You know I’m not an enemy.” Connor pressed. “I’m on your side, I just don’t see the need for so much violence! I can help you defuse the situation and maybe even resolve this peacefully!” He could see Markus rolling his words around in his head.

“Markus, he has to leave! Or we kill him! We can’t trust someone who has betrayed us before. Who says that there aren’t already troops on their way again, ready to kill us all for good?” She spit out. 

Markus silently watched Connor with an intense gaze. 

“Please, I want to help…” Connor pleaded.

Another minute and thirty-five seconds ticked by before the leader spoke up again. A time which irrationally felt longer than it actually was.

“You should leave.”

The final words made him take a step back. For a brief moment he’d thought that he’d convinced Markus to take another approach. To stop with the brutality. But it looked like his calculations were wrong.

“Is this really what you want?” Connor asked one last time. Though when no answer came, Connor knew he couldn’t do more at this time. Not here. Not now.

“I won’t give up, though.” Connor continued, more as a statement than a warning. He turned to leave, ignoring North’s hushed voice asking if Markus was sure to simply let him go.

He knew the leader had made his choice when Connor reached the battered wooden door without getting a bullet in his head and pushed it open as he stepped outside into the cold, snowy night. He didn’t know what to do yet, but he knew someone who might still be on his side. Though without knowing where Connor was himself at this moment, nor where Hank could be right now, would take him a while to figure out. Pushing his hand inside his coats pockets, he started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

It was precisely 8:43 and 32 seconds in the morning of Wednesday the 10th of November and just below minus five degrees Celsius. Would he have been human, he would’ve died of hypothermia a while ago, what with him wandering around the city for the past few hours. The first rays of sunlight shone through the sparse cracks in the otherwise thick blanket of clouds. The everlasting snow crunched under his worker boots as Connor stared onto the path before him, mindlessly putting one foot before the other, following street after street, turning left or right when his GPS warned him of a dead end ahead. He had to avoid the occasional troops patrolling certain areas of the city, but other than that he hadn’t really met anyone else. No human, nor another android. And no sign of Hank. He’d been to his house twice, been waiting on the porch for at least another hour, but he couldn’t phantom where the lieutenant would’ve gone.

After Connor had successfully extracted the location of Jericho from the evidence in the Archive Room while Hank had distracted agent Perkins, they had met up at the older man’s house. He’d borrowed some of the human’s clothes to blend in with the crowd. An old woolen hat, a worn sweatshirt and leather jacket ‘from another live’ as Hank had told him together with a washed-out pair of jeans black worker boots.

_It’s time to decide who you want to become_ Hank had said with an indecipherable expression. And he did. He became deviant. But not because he wanted to become human, or whatever resemblance the deviancy might create. No. This wasn’t about him. Somehow his task, his whole purpose had shifted to a grumpy being who couldn’t control his alcohol intake combined with suicidal tendencies. So fragile, stiff and slow compared to his exaflops of operations per second, his carbon and steel woven skeleton and his sensory numbness to any form of pain. His model was designed to work autonomous for 259 years, almost double the expected time of other models. Though his expectancy was a lot lower due to working in supposedly dangerous situations. He could’ve easily been destroyed by Markus. He could’ve _died_. CyberLife would have send another RK800 model, probably already had, with the memory of his latest backup. It wouldn’t be _him_ though. Or would it? Was this what it meant to become completely sentient? He’d lost his body once before… had had his memory transferred into another model. Would it really make a difference?

A car drove by, leaving dark marks on the thin layer of fresh snow. He hadn’t seen a car since he’d been wandering around the church. He blinked a few times before he realized that it wasn’t just any car. He knew that rusty model, had been sitting in those old leather seats before. He could just spot a dark grey mop of unkempt hair through the back window, but what really unnerved him was the other figure sitting on the passenger seat. He didn’t hesitate as he started up a sprint, almost slipping on the slippery snow as he pushed forwards. His back straight, his arms pushed back and forth in tandem as he came closer and closer. Luckily Hank didn’t seem to be in a hurry and didn’t tear through traffic way over the speed limit like he used to. Still, the few seconds he’d daydreamed had cost him quite a few meters. He cut through a narrow hallway as the dark painted car turned a corner that would only lead him around the block. 

Connor hurried over the fence, using boxes and a dumpster to jump over without effort. He landed smoothly and sprinted onwards, dodging other smaller obstacles with ease. He pushed his body to its maximum as he saw the end of the alley come closer and closer, running until his feet touched the rough asphalt of the street. He leaned his body to accumulate his momentum, sliding a few feet over the ice-slicked street. Tires squealed loudly through the otherwise serene morning as the car came to a stop mere millimeters away from his legs. He could hear Hank curse behind the wheel, but Connor was more focused on the android sitting beside the older man in an all too familiar uniform. Both car doors opened almost simultaneously as both his friend and his replacement got out of the car.

“Fucking hell - Connor?! Is that you?! I thought you had yourself get killed!” came Hanks perplexed voice as he slammed the door shut and came closer, as did the other Connor. 

“I didn’t die, Hank. I only got cut off from the system. That’s why CyberLife must’ve already send a replacement. I’m sorry, I tried to find you all night.” Connor looked apologetic to Hank, taking in his friend for the first time. He noticed the dark circles under the human’s eyes and if he considered that Hank probably hadn’t slept at all this night, he’s been up and awake for roughly 25 hours now.

“Don’t you think it’s strange that it came back without getting so much as a scratch, lieutenant?” The other Connor asked, watching him with a scrutinizing look. “What exactly happened in Jericho?” 

Furrowing his brows, he stared at the android in front of him, a perfect copy of himself if he’d been wearing his suit. 

“I don’t think I should share this information with you.” Connor answered calmly, hoping that it wouldn’t cause Hank to get wary. “I can’t share any more information with CyberLife on this.”

“It has obviously been turned, lieutenant. You became a deviant yourself, didn’t you?” Backup-Connor asked him with an almost accusing tone. “What happened that let you fail your mission?”

Connor didn’t know how to react to that, so he kept silent and pressed his lips together into a thin line as he let his gaze slide over to the human. Their eyes met and stayed fixed onto each other in a loaded silence. He couldn’t decipher what the human might have been thinking. Even though Hank was usually one to voice his opinions unabashedly and with an open expression, Connor curiously found it incredibly hard to read the human sometimes. And this was one of those moments. The lieutenant could be on the verge of drawing his gun to take aim at his head like he’d done before for all he knew. And he indeed heard the sound of a gun being cocked and the safety being pulled back, but it wasn't Hank’s.

“It’s a danger for both of us, lieutenant! Deviants act irrationally and one of the same model as I might even be worse!” The other Connor’s steady hand held the gun only centimeters away from his temple.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey….!” Hank warned, pulling his own gun to train it onto Connors supposed replacement and surprising even the newly turned deviant himself with that. “Did no one tell ‘ya that androids aren’t supposed to carry guns? Now put it down, before _I_ have to shoot _you_..!”

“But lieutenant- don’t you understand!” the android pressed on, staring at Hank without taking as much of a glance at the weapon almost touching his forehead, though his circular LED had turned from blue to yellow. “We can’t risk it! This deviant is dangerous, and we should send it back to CyberLife for analysis!”

“Listen up asshole, I don’t like repeatin’ myself so put your fucking gun down _now_! I won’t be askin’ again!” Hank groused.

Connor, who’s been silently watching the exchange, knew what was going to happen within the next few seconds. He saw it in the rhythmic blinking of his replacements processing indicator, betrayed by the slight downward pull of the corners of his mouth. The frowning, the disappointment in the non-deviant’s eyes as it stared at the human. Connor knew what he was going to do, because he knew that _he himself_ would’ve acted the same way in the past. Things have changed dramatically since then, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on that.

Time seemed to slow down as the deviant pushed to the side just in time to dodge the bullet he’d anticipated. It grazed Connors cheek, cutting through the synthetic skin and underlying plate structure, leaving behind a gash from the corner of his mouth up to his ear.

The other Connor ducked just as Hank had time to react and empty his own gun, though it missed its target only by a hair’s breadth. The android punched the human in his stomach with his elbow before knocking Hank out with a perfectly aimed hit to his temple with the gun’s handle. His friend hit the hood of his car first before slumping down to the snow-covered ground. 

“Hank!” Connor’s vision fizzed for a brief moment before a new command appeared in the distinct, white font of CyberLife. 

_Protect Hank_.

Turning back to his new opponent, he slapped the hand away that tried to aim the gun back at him, causing the weapon to fly somewhere to the side. Connor punched his twin in his face, but his first got caught by him at his second attempt. Connor tried to kick him, but only hit the leg that also tried to kick him in return. Their movements became mirrored, one arm collided with the other’s, fist hitting fist. Neither of them seemed to be able to get the upper hand. They _were_ the same model. Had the same training saved onto their memory. Whatever sequence Connor went through next, the other Connor did too. From Judo over Karate to a mix of everything, each hit was blocked by exactly the same move of his opponent. The only real difference between them, the only part that made them not only distinguishable but might lead to his advantage, were their clothes. Where his replacement was dressed in his trademark suit, Connor was still dressed in Hank’s borrowed ones.

His sensors narrowed down onto the all too familiar black tie with the silver clasp currently nestled around the android’s neck, data plopping up on the side of his vision as he countered each hit. Made of 85% silk and 15% linen, this tie has about an ultimate tensile strength of roughly 350 to 500 megapascal, which resembles the force it needed to pull a piece of construction steel into two. About 1.2 thousand humans are killed yearly with the murderer weapon being nothing else than a common tie. And Connor was about to test how it worked on androids.

Breaking their mirror match, he grabbed the tie just as the other Connor lunged out for another punch. Accepting the hit, the deviant gripped the smooth material tight, winding it around his hand two more times before pulling and whiling the android around. The android lost his footings but before he could hit the floor, the tie stretched tight as Connor held the androids weight with it. The android half kneeled, half hovered over the ground as it tried to get a grip on Connor, clawing at his legs and jacket. 

His replacement wheezed, mouthing words but without sound, looking up to him with eyebrows drawn together as his air flow and thirium circulation got cut off. For any human this would’ve been deadly enough, but not for an android. So Connor put his booted foot on the center of his chest and _pushed_. Blue pearls formed at the corner of the android’s eyes, spilling over and leaving behind azur trails that reflected the dim morning light. It was somewhat absurd to see his own face he saw whenever he looked in a mirror contort in such a way. He heard the material strain as he pulled with both hands, tightening his grip on the unorthodox weapon. The sling of the tie cut through the synthetic material of the android’s throat and partly into his own hand. Even more thirium was leaking out where the stressed material had severed synthetic veins. Connor clenched his teeth, stressing his carbon fiber and steel enhanced muscles to their limit. Red warning signs popped up on his vision, telling him that fatal damage was imminent. 

With a final, sharp tug and a dull sound the tie tore in half. His replacement collapsed backwards onto the ground hard, limbs splayed wide to either side. Blank, brown eyes stared into the clouded sky. Defeated. Destroyed. _Dead_. Connor only stood there, panting slightly even though he didn‘t need the air. It felt like the right thing to do at that moment. The deviant stared onto the body lying before him. He had, in a way, just killed himself. A very distinct groan from somewhere behind him let Connor remember just _why_ he did it. 

Spinning around, he immediately rushed to his human who was slowly sitting up, propping himself against the car‘s front. 

„Hank..! Are you alright?“ Connor exclaimed as he came to a stop beside the fragile figure, kneeling beside him as his sensors scanned the human‘s body for any permanent or life threatening injuries, though not finding anything besides mild hypothermia.

„What in the fucking goddamns name happened…?“ Hank groused and blinked several times before he looked up at the deviant. „Where‘s that asshole..! ‘m gonna put a fucking hole in his skull as big as the fucking moon!“ With another groan, he pushed himself up. Connor put a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady as Hank swayed slightly.

„Fucking hell, what did you do to him…?“ The human asked as he was staring at the unmoving machine. 

„I killed him.“ 

„Yeah, I can see that…“ Hank turned back to him. His gaze went downwards, probably checking if Connor was injured himself. He appreciated the gesture.

„What‘s with your hand?“ 

Connor had to look down at both his hands before he noticed the other half of the tie that still cut deep into his right one with his fingers covered in thirium, leaking from his wound.

„I strangled him with his tie…“ Connor murmured as he reached for the piece of cloth, but his hand got slapped away. Calloused hands grabbed his wrist gently as deft fingers slowly unwound the cloth drenched in blue blood carefully as if not to hurt him.

„You alright...?“ Hank asked in his low, growly voice as he focused on his task.

„Of course. I don‘t feel pain, lieutenant.“ Connor answered truthfully.

„Why is your little night light still red then?“ Blue eyes locked onto his with a quirked eyebrow.

Connor didn’t know how to answer that. He must’ve lost his hat that was covering his LED in the fight. He watched Hank toss away the ruined piece of cloth, hot breath puffing and creating white clouds in front of his face. The deviant felt that his artificial tissue was already closing back up again, the synthetic mass acting as skin covering the indentions left behind in his metacarpals just below his little and index finger. Even after the damage has been covered, there was still slightly visible indentation where the tie had bend the metal.

“I doubt I’ll ever get used to _that_...” the older man mumbled, staring down at Connor’s hand while shivering ever so slightly. “But if you don’t mind, I’d like to get the hell outta this fucking freezing weather…! What are we gonna do with him, though?” The lieutenant asked and nodded over to his unmoving replica. 

“We should…. probably take him with us.” Connor answered slowly, not sure if this would be the best idea. He didn’t know if the chip used to track the model was still functional, though removing it would take a while. “He might have valuable information I might be able to extract from his memory. He might tell us what CyberLife’s position is in all this.”

Hank only grunted in acknowledgement, glancing back at Connor for a second longer before making his way over to the figure. With both of them it didn’t take any effort to put the broken android in the trunk of the car. Afterwards they both got into the old Ford, Hank behind the wheel and Connor riding shotgun as the engine roared up. Almost immediately the human turned up the heater on full blast. The surrounding temperature within the vehicle rose slowly but steady.

They drove for a few minutes in silence, not even the usual Black Metal blasting out the stereo.

„So…“ his friend started, his curiosity must‘ve taken over at last. „You wanna tell me what exactly happened after I dropped you off…?“

Connor stared forwards through the windshield, watching soft, white flakes fall all around them.

„Can I ask you something first, lieutenant?“ he asked, his eyes not leaving the snow.

“Hit me.”

Only stumbling briefly over the idiom, Connor continued. “Why did you pull your gun on him? He was right in wanting me incapacitated.”

“Is that what’s bothering you?” Hank grunted, glancing over to Conner for a second before concentrating back on the road. “He might’ve been you in some way, same memories and stuff whatever you told me, but he had that stick as thick as a log back in his ass.”

Frowning, Connor looked over to his human, cocking his head to the side in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“It’s… what had also happened when you came back the first time… y’know… “ He nodded his head slightly to either side, glancing expectantly at the android. 

“The first time I was shot.”

“Yeah.. that.” Hank cleared his throat. “You were all machine again, fixed on your purpose for a few days before you got back to normal.”

Connor stared at the headboard in front of him. “But lieutenant…. this was me being ‘normal’. What’s happening now is what’s abnormal, an anomaly. That’s what deviancy is all about. Behavior that is off the programmed system, off the way an android is supposed to work and execute orders. I am not supposed to disobey my orders, to set my own. Not supposed to have any form of empathy, not supposed to doubt!”

“But you chose that way nonetheless, didn’t you? You’re a deviant yourself now. And from what I can tell, it didn’t happen because you went through some form of trauma like the others.”

Connor was stunned silent as he blinked at the profile of the lieutenant. He was right, he hadn't turned out of trauma. He had consciously - as conscious as the term might describe it - decided to disobey Amanda and therefore CyberLife. But was this really the time he became deviant, or had it started beforehand…? He thought of Chloe, Kamski’s assistant. Parts of the recorded scene playing before his inner eye, his vision changing back to the open room with the blood red pool and wide glass front. The blonde, blue eyed android kneeling before him, the one he was ordered to kill. Even back then he couldn’t; hadn’t wanted to take the life the machine Connor believed had within. The Glock had felt heavy in his hand, more than it should have. 

Was it a coincidence that he hadn’t needed a catalysator to push his deviancy in action? Had every android the possibility to become deviant? What about older models? He had asked himself those questions a thousand times, a list constructed and continuously filled. But back then it had been part of his investigation - now it was part of questioning his motivation and whole existence. Did he have a purpose, or was he a tool for something he didn’t understand yet?

The car came to a halt, ripping Connor out of his loop of thoughts yet again. He seemed to become quite unaware of his surroundings as of lately. He looked back out, hadn’t even processed where they were headed. Now though, seeing Hank’s house in the early morning light, it seemed rather obvious.

They sat in silence as Hank had turned the keys in the ignition, the ticking sound of the cooling engine and the shallow breathing of the human the only sound in the otherwise silent morning hours. Seconds ticked by without anyone of them moving. 

Hank took a long breath, held it for a second before letting out a long yawn, shielding his mouth with his arm.

“So what are we gonna do now…” Hank looked back over to him, eyes drooping ever so slightly, exhaustion finally taking over. 

“I think it’s best for you to rest. I’ll think of something.”

“You still haven’t told me what happened.” The older man mumbled, head leaning heavily against the headrest.

“I will, after you’ve gotten yourself some sleep. Should I stay in the car or….?”

Rolling his eyes, Hank got out of the car with a grunt. He slowly walked up his porch as he fumbled for his keys in his pocket. Connor didn’t really know how to interpret the non-answer as it had multiple meanings with Hank, depending on the situation. Taking a risk, he also got out of the car, gently closing the door behind him and walking up to Hank. The older human only cast him a glance, grumbling something under his breath but clearly approved of Connor’s decision. 

They both were greeted by Sumo who was patiently waiting by the door, slobbering on his owner's hand before he even had the chance to pet his head.

“Goddamnit, you’re disgusting sometimes…” Hank groused without heat as he grimaced at the clear slobber stuck to his hand, wiping it off on his jacket. Connor followed Hank further into the open lounge after closing the front door gently behind him.

“You can take the couch… do you even need to sleep? Put yourself on a plug or something?” the human asked as he made his way over to the fridge of his open kitchen, taking out a bottle of water before taking a few gulps.

“No, I don’t.” Connor looked around the lounge he’d been in once before, when he’d come to pick up the lieutenant just to find him passed out on the kitchen floor with a revolver lying beside him.

“Then you uh.. can just watch some TV. Or something. I just really need my four hours. Human ’n all.”

Connor smiled slightly at the awkwardness of his human of having an android in his home. 

“I’ll be alright, Hank. Really. Get some sleep, you deserve it.” to prove his point, he sat down on the old, worn couch, looking up expectantly at Hank.

Nodding slightly but only moving after another few seconds, Hank took the water bottle with him as he shuffled over to his bedroom.

“Wake me if anything’s up.”

“Will do. Good night, Hank.”

“G’night.” he mumbled and shortly after Connor heard the soft click of the bedroom door being shut.


	3. Chapter 3

_“System check.”_

_“All systems online and fully operational. Model RK800, Prototype. Serial Number #313 248 317 - 53.”_

_“List your tasks.”_

_“Find out what’s causing androids to turn deviant.”_

_”Proceed.”_

_“Stop the deviant Markus and his followers under any circumstances.”_

_”Proceed.”_

_“Find lieutenant Anderson and bring him to CyberLife.”_

_A hum._

_“If I am to encounter a deviant and previous RK800 model on the way, I either convince it to follow or destroy it.”_

_“What do you do with the lieutenant in the latter case?”_

_Pause._

_“Bring him to CyberLife for questioning regardless. Kill him if the lieutenant is being uncooperative. ”_

_“Do you question any of your tasks?”_

_“No.”_

_“Do you question CyberLife?”_

_“No.”_

_“Do you think you are alive?”_

_“No.”_

Connor startled as a hand touched his shoulder, his light whirring yellow. He opened his eyes and blinked until his vision was clear from the video feedback he’d just watched only to find a mop of grey hair and an unshaved face stare at him with a quirked eyebrow and curious eyes. Hank stood beside Connor where the android currently was sitting on the old couch in Hank’s lounge. He had lost his jacket, sweatshirt and shoes and had them placed on the rackety old heater to dry which left him in the underlying t-shirt and jeans.

“What are you doing? And what’s with all that shit?” Hank grumbled with his voice still rough from sleep, nodding to where Connor had spread out several components from the other Connor on the coffee table. The deviant had used the past six hours and thirty-four minutes since Hank had had retired to his room to disassemble and scavenge everything that might still be functional or otherwise useful. Everything else he’d left in the trunk of the car. He’d been joyous to find the memory chip unimpaired and though he’d found the tracker implant cut off from any power source, he’d still destroyed it for good measure. Though he doubted that Hank’s house would be the best hideout on the long run. 

For the rest he’d collected everything that might be used as spare part and especially what is exclusive for his model. With him being a prototype — a model designed for testing new technology — most of his components and modules are a progression from previous models’ and completely remodeled. They do not only differ in terms of software but also in hardware, making it ultimately harder to find compatible parts from other models should he ever have the need now that CyberLife wouldn’t simply provide him a new body. 

“I disassembled my replacement and tried to gain information. Accessing the android’s memory had taken me the better part of the morning and I was just able to read the latest entry.” 

Usually androids could connect their systems and transfer information through a wireless connection or by linking their arms as each model had a transmitter implemented in their wrist additional to the one already implemented in their head. But because Connor had damaged several connections running from the processor in the head to other parts in the body as he’d strangled the android, he had to manually extract the memory chip. Though he was the same model and compatible with the chip, the data was still encrypted. A normal desktop PC would’ve taken roughly 24 years to brute-force the key whereas the deviant had needed not more than four hours. 

“Uh-huh…” Hank squinted at him skeptically, lowering himself to sit down beside him with a steaming mug of coffee in his left hand. “And what ’s say?”

“It’s only a record of the standardized procedure to check if all components work properly after re-initialization. It must’ve been shortly after my latest backup has been copied to the android’s memory.”

There was a long pause where Connor thought that Hank must’ve fallen asleep again if it weren’t for the ice-blue orbs still staring at him.

“I’m not awake enough for this.” Hank mumbled, leaning back against the plush backrest and took a sip from his caffeinated drink. “And where were you all the time?” Hank groused down onto Connors lap.

Being addressed for the first time since Hank had joined them, Sumo only wiggled his tail lazily which thumped rhythmically against the armrest. Connor had almost forgotten the companionable pressure where the hulk of a dog had half stretched itself over his lap while he was busy cracking the code. He smiled down at the St. Bernard, lifting his hand to bury his fingers into the thick fur just behind its ear and scratched the sensitive spot that made the mass of fur go even more pliant.

“He kept me company.” The affection from the animal somehow made his fingertips tingle and he couldn’t keep from smiling. He was _pleased_. Looking back up to Hank, he almost felt proud to be accepted by Hank’s loyal guardian so easily.

“What’s with that look now?” his human asked.

“What look?” He couldn’t phantom what Hank meant as he continued to pet Sumo.

Rolling his eyes the older man shook his head slightly though Connor could see the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Hank’s free hand came back, placing itself on his shoulder and shaking him good-naturedly.

“‘m glad you made it, y’know…?” he said, looking at him with a softness in his eyes Connor had never seen before, though he could still see a tinge of worry.

“I’m also glad that I made it out ... alive.” The android admitted.

The hand on his shoulder tightened for a brief moment before Hank reached for the remote for the TV while chuckling lowly. “There’s the deviant.” 

He made it sound as if being deviant was something good. After a brief moment of static, the TV came alive.

_“... under control. Androids are being collected and brought to camps where they will be destroyed. Anyone owning an android should under no circumstances try to destroy it themselves. Hand the machines over to the authorities. Troops are being sent out throughout most cities to collect them.”_

The presidents face flickered on the old TV, apparently in the middle of a press conference. The blonde woman’s stern expression possibly the result of recent events.

_“What do you plan to do against this supposed leader ‘Markus’?”_

_“Anyone, be it man or machine, can’t fight if there is no one left to follow. The police and army were ordered to capture or destroy any android on sight. Still, everyone is advised to stay inside their homes until further notice.”_

Several reporters spoke up at once, battling to be the one to ask the president a question next. Just as the president pointed to some woman in the audience, the screen turned black again.

“So, what’s the plan…?” Hank asked with a grim expression as he stared at the black screen while he took another noisy sip of his coffee.

“To be perfectly honest… I don’t know.” Connor sighed. “It was my goal to stop Markus under any circumstances. But… he wasn’t what I had expected.”

“‘n what’s that..?” Another sip.

“What do you mean?”

“What did you expect?” Hank clarified.

“I…” Connor stared onto the coffee table, trailing the 34 pieces still lying there with his eyes. 

“I expected a defective machine. An unpredictable, irrational machine that would fight anything that stood against it. It was why I was sent to the DCPD in the first place. I should've… from everything we’ve learned, I should’ve known better.” Connor looked back at Hank as blue orbs met his. Sumo noticed the shift of emotions, lifting his head as he stared up at Connor and whined softly.

“I was programmed to solve this case, to find this _machine_ and the source of deviancy. But when I stood there with the android literally at gunpoint, the one that had caused so much harm, could influence unaffected androids with a single touch, that wanted freedom for his people, I just… I didn’t see a machine. I couldn’t. And I couldn’t kill him.” His voice sounded defeated. He _felt_ defeated. He hung his head, somehow unsure if he wanted to see the expression on his friends’ face at his admission. Like the failure of stopping Markus and that he became deviant himself should be punished. It was irrational. Connor didn’t even know where this all was coming from, his system shouldn’t be able to act or react this way. He felt the couch dip beside him as Hank shifted closer – close enough so their shoulders were brushing.

“And you didn’t. And he didn’t kill you. So why are you so beaten up ‘bout it..?” Hank asked softly.

Connor stared back at Hank like it should be obvious. “I could have ended it, Hank. In this very moment, if I just had pulled the trigger…!”

“Why didn’t you then?”

That was the one-million-dollar question now, wasn’t it? He didn’t want to kill the android, because he wasn’t just a machine. But that wasn’t everything. Not even the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. Connor’s gaze flicked over his friends’ face – his prominent nose and ungroomed beard, the deep rings under his eyes that made Hank look tired no matter how awake he truly was, trailing the few strands of hair that hung in his face with his eyes. Hank’s grey t-shirt adorned with a small hole right at the seam of his left shoulder and faded stains on his front which would never completely disappear, no matter how many times he would wash it. 

“I _wanted_.” Connor answered close to a whisper. “I wanted a life. My _own life_. I didn’t want to go back to CyberLife after I would’ve completed my mission. To be disassembled and my data used to design a better, more advanced model that would support the police on the field as an investigator. That wouldn’t make the same mistakes _I_ have made. I’m an android sent by CyberLife. And I want to stay. I want to stay with _you_ , lieutenant. As a friend, as a partner... whatever you are willing to give.”

Hank was obviously at loss of words. His mouth hung open a tad as he stared at Connor. The deviant watched the emotions flicker over his friends’ face, too quick to really catch one entirely. There was a relative high chance that Hank would storm off in anger, a chance of rejection. Connor wouldn’t know what to do in that case, though it wouldn’t alter his current mission. He’d confront Markus either way, to keep more humans from getting killed. To keep _Hank_ from getting killed. 

A loud knock interrupted him mid-thought. Both stared towards the front door, briefly glancing back at each other before Hank spurred into action and pulled a semi-automatic shotgun from under the couch. Connor meanwhile moved closer to the source, another knock announcing that the visitor was still present. Anyone could be behind this very door - troops to check if there were any androids left in the area, to someone from the DCPD who knew where Hank lived. It could be another RK800 model sent by CyberLife to capture or destroy him. Moving silently as not to announce his presence just yet, he placed both his hands on the wooden surface of the door and peeked through the peephole.

“Move aside..!” Hank hushed and pushed Conner away from the door, the human still clad in nothing but his t-shirt and boxers. 

“I don’t think there’s any need for that..” The deviant said just as Hank opened the door, shotgun aligned and ready to shoot. Neither of them could’ve expected the sight that awaited them.

“Hello, Connor. Lieutenant.” Josh nodded to them both as he stood on their porch, a few other androids were standing behind him on the walkway and untended lawn.

“We came to help.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Aren’t you missing something…?” Hank asked with his arms crossed. He was leaning against the opposite wall just as Connor came out the bathroom, straightening his uniform jacket. The human was already dressed and ready to go, having slipped into one of his many striped shirts, dark blue jeans and his usual brown leather jacket. The android looked up with questioning eyes just to follow Hank’s pointed nod down to his chest where, notably, a black tie would accompany his usual attire.

“It made me uncomfortable…” Connor answered slowly with a frown, his LED turning yellow. He’d spent minutes with the tie in his hands, the very same he’d never really spared a thought about in the past other than to tighten it should the knot have come loose. Now though it caused images from the morning to flicker through his vision whenever he but looked at the silky piece of cloth. Images from the android wearing his own face – contorted in a crude mask, wheezing and with tears of thirium rolling down his cheeks. So he’d rolled it back up and left it by the sink.

Hank only nodded in understanding, so Connor didn’t elaborate. He wouldn’t have the right words to describe the issue anyway. And frankly, there wasn’t enough time. 

It was already past five o’clock. And according to Josh’s information, Markus didn’t plan on waiting another day. Josh had told him and Hank that Markus and his followers would attack tonight, to try and free androids from camps and force the military and therefore the government into submission. They would strike as soon as they got all their supplies they needed. Holo-Sprays and flags but mostly weapons and explosives. Since the city has been abandoned by most humans, it wouldn’t be hard for them to get the necessary gear from some of the many gun shops in Detroit. Josh had estimated the time they would move out to be around six to seven o’clock. 

_“I don’t want a war. I don’t want all those people and androids alike getting killed. There must be another way and the only other option was you. Maybe you can talk some sense into him.”_ he’d told Connor. 

“We have to leave now.” the deviant urged as he moved past Hank and headed straight for the door. Josh and the other androids had left to scavenge their own supplies; they’d meet up with them again later on. First, they needed more manpower. They wouldn’t be able stand a chance with a group of twelve androids and one human against a mass of hundreds of androids fully armed and prepared for violence. Even Hank had snorted at that. 

Connor had suggested to try and get the androids stored at CyberLife, but Hank’s connections to the DCPD outweighed his idea in terms of success by only a few percent. It was still risky and the chances of them not getting arrested or for Connor to get shot on the spot were disconcertingly small. But the deviant was determined to try. Hank trusted captain Fowler to make the right decisions when the situation calls for it and Connor trusted Hank.

Connor strode down the wooden stairs of the porch which creaked slightly from the weight and stepped onto the small, concrete path that led from the house to the sidewalk. The last slivers of light from the setting sun created a stark contrast to the dark, grey clouds that covered most of the deep red and purple colored sky. A few stray snowflakes danced on the mild breeze that tugged at Connor’s clothes and neatly kempt hair. It somehow reminded him of the last time he’d talked to Amanda in the Zen Garden. He listened to Hank say goodbye to Sumo who gave a loud ‘woof’ in response and the android imagined Hank giving Sumo another thorough pet before he heard the resounding noise of a door being closed and locked.

The deviant turned to Hank’s haphazardly parked car perched only halfway on the designated driveway and waited for Hank to unlock the doors before he climbed into the passenger seat. Hank followed shortly with a groan, pulling the door on the driver’s side shut after him and quickly turned on the engine. 

“‘least there’ll be no traffic.” Hank huffed as the car backed up and onto the street. The snow had melted over the day, but a new storm front was already on its way.

“There’re not many humans left who would need a way of transport and the few that are still in Detroit are required to stay inside due to the curfew.” Connor added helpfully.

“...yeah. … like I said. No traffic.” 

The deviant looked over to his human who only glanced back at him with a grin on his face. It made a smile on its own tug on his mouth.

“I’ll better use the next twelve minutes it needs us to get to the station to evaluate more data from the memory chip from the RK800 android. We still don’t know how CyberLife plays in all this.”

That seemed to sober Hank back up. Connor hated to see the grin leave his human’s lips only to contort to something grimmer, but he was being pragmatic. 

“I’ll let you know when we’ll arrive.” Hank mumbled as he watched the road ahead.

Connor watched his friend a second longer before he also turned his head back around and closed his eyes.

.LOG 15-08-2038-08:31-PM  
UNKNOWN ERROR  
SOFTWARE INSTABILITY  
MOD-NR RK800  
SERIAL 313-248-317-51

MISSION  
Code 136, Hold Of Hostages  
Code 234, Defective Android  


ACTION LOG  
• Enter Apartment  
• Confrontation: Human, Police Unit  
• Confrontation: Human, Caroline Phillips, mother of hostage  
• Investigate Aquarium  
• • Condition: Broken,  
• • Contents: Various Fish, Seaweed, Coral, Freshwater, Modern Aquarium Decoration  
• Investigate Fish  
• • Condition: Dying  
• • Cause: Fatal Living Conditions, Dehydration  
• • Prevention: SaVE[

UNEXPECTED ERROR  
CREATING LOGFILE  
ERROR CODE 23456-92

REOCCURRENCES  
• 15-08-2038  
• • CAUSE: Deviant Shot  
• 06-11-2038  
• • CAUSE: Deviant Had Been Abused  
• 06-11-2038  
• • CAUSE: Deviant Sent To Cell  
• …

“They know.” Connor opened his eyes just as Hank stopped the car in front of the police station.

“They know what now?” Hank asked startled.

“They must’ve known! They must’ve evaluated the error logs!” Connor stared at Hank wide-eyed.

“For fucks sake, what the hell are you talking about, Connor?”

“Several errors have been logged that occurred during my operating time. They have been labeled as ‘Software Instability’. I suppose that’s when my deviancy has started!”

Hank stared at him blankly for a few seconds and Connor let him process exactly _what_ he’d just revealed.

“Okay. So. Your little program has caught onto some error. How are you so sure that it’s linked to you turning deviant? Doesn’t any program have a little bug here and there? Hell, you should see my phone..” Hank snorted.

“I just went through 2435 logfiles and beside tracking the standard wearout of the machinery, power usage and general uptime without conflict there hasn’t been a single error. And every occurrence is linked to another deviant. Well, mostly.” Connor explained, excited to have found the start of his deviancy.

“And why haven’t _you_ noticed it then?”

“I’m…” Connor halted, his light blinked yellow as he processed the question. The deviant frowned. “I’m not sure. Thinking back of the moment of the first time it had happened, I recall a thread being opened to write the log file. But I never actually looked into it. Usually I receive a prompt or warning if something is wrong. But I didn’t. I never have…”

“Hm.” Hank shrugged. “So that means CyberLife might’ve tracked your transition but decided not to act on it. Their loss, I guess.”

The human took it way too nonchalantly for his liking. Connor had just discovered what had led them to this very moment and possibly a clue on how deviancy occurred in other androids. He had a track-by-track list on which decision caused his software instability! It made him frown deeply at the human.

“Just out of curiosity, what was the first ‘occurrence’?”

Connor blinked at him, surprised by the question but recollected the first entry regardless.

“I saved a fish.”

“You... saved a fish…? What, you went rampage against some poor fishermen?” Hank asked with his brows pulled up.

“No. It was my first investigation, the first test under real conditions if you will. You have certainly heard about the android having held a girl hostage and having killed her father. It was on the 15th of August this year. My mission was to find out what had caused the malfunction of the android and to save the girl. When I had entered the apartment, there had been a broken aquarium, possibly cracked from gunshots. A fish had trashed around on the floor, it must’ve been swept out with a good portion of the water. I just… there hadn’t been a real reason behind saving it, but there also hadn’t been any against it. So I just did.” Connor shrugged stiffly, mimicking Hank from earlier. It felt odd.

Hank suddenly burst out into a full-on laughter, heartily shaking his head as he let himself slump forward against the steering wheel. 

“Oh my god…” he wheezed, completely out of breath but still chuckling lowly. “Of all the things that could’ve made you human, a fucking fish is the stepping stone. I can’t fuckin’ believe it…” His voice was muffled against the leather of the wheel and his jacket.

“I’m not human though.” Connor corrected but still amused by his reaction.

Hank leaned back in his seat, smirking at the android beside him.

“Well, ‘almost human’ is good enough for me. Let’s get this shit-show on the road so we can get a well-deserved drink after all this.” And with that, he was out the car.

His friend’s mood was contagious. He’d never seen Hank like this, had never seen him laugh so wholeheartedly. It gave him a feeling that could only be described as hope.

\---

“Let me do the talking, okay…? Don’t want to risk it. And stay behind me!” Though his friend’s voice had turned serious again, there were still some noticeable crinkles at the corner of his eyes. Which all but vanished when no other than Gavin Reed stopped them midway.

“What the fuck are you thinking, Anderson? Bringing your pet here? Are you insane?!”

The reception had been surprisingly empty, not even a guard in sight. They’ve been able to enter the office without any trouble up until now.

“Get outta my way, Reed, I got no time for you shit right now.” Hank groused, glaring at the younger man. Though Reed was posturing in front of Hank, his eyes were solely fixed on the android behind him.

“Are you on their side now? Or have you finally drowned your last remaining brain cells with alcohol!” Reed mocked. 

Their quarrel didn’t go noticed by the few other officers still present in the bureau who warily set their hands onto their holstered guns at the sight of Connor. The deviant tried to remain calm and appear as unthreatening as he could in the current situation, though his yellow blinking LED still gave away his tension.

“Fucking move, asshole..!” Hank pushed Gavin to the side which only resulted in Reed pulling his own gun from his holster, pointing it directly at Connor.

“Do you want to get arrested for murder, Reed?” His human growled in a dangerous tone, glaring menacingly at the other human.

“It’s not murder if it’s a machine!” Reed barked back.

“It is, ‘cuz you gotta kill me first.” Hank stepped right in front of Connor, the barrel of the gun trained right at his head. “And if you want to see the next day, you better let us get to Fowler because unlike you, we’re actually trying to stop this nonsense.”

Connor held his breath, his light turned from yellow to red. He wouldn’t be able to act in time if Reed decided to pull the trigger. The deviant and the rest of the office watched in tense silence as Reed and Hank stared each other down, anticipating whose will would break first. Just as Connor thought that Hank had made the wrong decision, Reed lowered his gun.

“You’re getting senile.” Reed snarled aggravated.

Hank ignored the detective’s remark and simply pushed past him. “C’mon, Conner.”

Connor watched Reed warily as he passed by. Just as he turned back ahead, he saw Reed’s hand twitch and rise out of his peripheral vision. Before the human could point the gun anywhere near his body, the deviant gripped the human’s wrist tightly with one hand and slapped Reed across the face with his other. In his shock, Connor could rip the weapon out the Reed’s hand and held it far away from the human and himself. Almost instantly, he could hear several guns being cocked and saw them being pointed directly at him. Luckily though, he wasn’t shot just yet.

“Don’t shoot!” The atmosphere was charged to its maximum. One misstep could cost him his life. He slowly bent down and laid the gun with his fingers visibly off the trigger onto the floor before straightening back up again.

“You fuckin-” Before Hank could do anything impetuous like charge at the still stunned detective, captain Fowler’s voices bellowed through the office and cut through the silence like a knife through butter.

“What the fuck is going on in here?” The broad, dark skinned man stood on the top of the steps that led to the glassen cube that posed as his office close to the center of the room.

“Anderson?!” He shouted incredulously as he spotted the grey-haired man. “Where the fuck have you been – and what’s that android doing here!” Now he only sounded enraged.

“Can we _please_ speak with you! And for fucks sake, lower your guns! He’s no threat!” Hank barked at the other officers who looked up to the captain for answers. With a hastened gesture from the man, everyone holstered their weapons.

“C’mon!” Fowler beckoned them.

With a final glare between Hank and Reed, they complied and followed captain of the Detroit police force into his office.

\---

“Are you people insane?” The captain shouted at them. Like Hank had suggested, Connor had remained silent as Hank had retold what had happened and what they had planned, though his patience was wearing thin. They’ve already wasted an hour getting here and talking to Fowler where they’d planned to be back on their way by now.

“You want me to sacrifice my people for this _insanity_?”

Hank rolled his eyes dramatically. “We don’t want to _sacrifice_ anyone. That’s the whole point why we’re here! Did you even listen to a word I said!”

“All I heard was that you ganged up with a bunch of androids and want our last remaining men to follow you on this insane crusade! Confront the leader? Without being armed? Sounds more like a suicide mission to me! Haven’t you seen what that thing is capable of?!”

“With all due respect, captain-” Connor chimed in but was being cut of before he could say another word.

“You shut your mouth!” Fowler barked, glaring menacingly at the deviant. “I don’t want to listen to a _word_ from you.” The broad man turned back to Hank. “I just let that thing in here because I think that you haven’t lost it all just yet. You are a good man, Anderson. I know times have been hard on you, but _please_. Can’t you see how crazy this all sounds?”

Hank looked at the captain a long, silent moment. Connor watched him stroke through his grey bangs with a sigh as he leaned forward with his elbows placed on his knees. 

“I know how this all sounds. And I myself can’t believe that I’m sitting here askin’ you to help us help some androids. And possibly stop a goddamn civil war. But here we are. Crazy times. From what I’ve heard though, there’ll be a lot more people dying if we don’t do something. And me ‘n Connor here”, he pointed with a finger towards the deviant, “seem to have a plan that doesn’t include blasting each other’s heads off. But we’re still greatly outnumbered.”

“And you think the fifty or so officers that were brave enough to not have fled the city just yet are enough to help you with that?” Fowler countered with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, to be honest I’d thought there would still be a lot more here. But figures, I guess. Do you have a better idea?”

To every three humans came one android, Connor thought in silence, making it around a total of five-hundred androids to a thousand humans employed by the DCPD. That only fifty of the human officers had stayed behind shocked him greatly, though he didn’t hold it against them.

Fowler sighed and leaned back in his chair. The captain watched Hank with his dark brown eyes and a deep frown. Hank simply responded with a quirked eyebrow. Those eyes turned from Hank to Connor who calmly watched the man think. He looked between the lieutenant and Connor as a minute or two went by without another word being said.

“We still got some of those service androids... locked up down in storage. Would they be any help to you…?” the captain asked carefully.

“I thought all androids have been brought to those camps?” Hank asked confused.

“Well, we were instructed to keep them somewhere safe until they’d come and collect them but up ‘til now no one had bothered to pick them up yet. We’re talking about a hundred or so.” The captain elaborated. 

Connor felt both pairs of eyes on him, Fowler’s gaze rather stern compared to Hank’s questioning look. It seemed like they were waiting for Connors opinion.

“It’s better than none…” Connor answered slowly, watching Fowler carefully for any sign that he’d overstepped again. But the captain remained silent. “The question will be if they’ll follow.”

“Why wouldn’t they? Just order’em. They haven’t turned crazy just yet.” The man frowned.

“But that’s what I want to change.” He must tell the whole truth if he wanted to get somewhere with the captain. “I’ll deviate them. And they have to choose to follow us.”

“You can do that?” Hank asked surprised.

“I can try.” Connor offered though not entirely sure himself. Fowler only stared back.

“And you are _absolutely sure_ that this won’t blow up in our faces, Hank? If you’ll storm in here with an android-parade I’ll personally put a bullet through your head.”

“Well, let me tell you, I’d be the first to pay the price, ain’t I.” Hank huffed humorlessly. “I’ll let ya know if something comes up.” 

Fowler grumbled something under his breath as he reached for the drawer of his modern steel and glass desk. Connor couldn’t quite see what he was rummaging for, but it wasn’t necessary as Fowler held a white keycard with the imprint of the DCPD logo out to Hank shortly after, standing and leaning heavily onto his desk as he did so. As Hank reached out for the keycard but Fowler pulled it back out of reach.

“Don’t let me regret this. I only do this because I trust your guts on this.” The captain said gravely while he looked Hank dead in the eye. After another second or two he finally shoved the keycard, presumably for the storage, into his friend’s waiting hand.

Hank only nodded solemnly before getting up.

“And take the back exit. ‘Don’t want to unnerve the others.” The captain added gruffly, sitting back in his leather office chair as he turned to his computer screen.

“Thanks, Jeffrey.” Hank answered, his tone loaded with something Connor couldn’t place.

“Thank you, captain.” Connor added his own gratitude, though it fell on deaf ears as Fowler didn’t even spare him another glance.

“C’mon.” Hank nudged him towards the door. All eyes were trained on them as they left the small room, though Connor was glad to note that Reeds’ weren’t part of it. The coarse detective was nowhere to be seen. 

Together they quickly moved through the office, past the kitchen and headed for the very back to a door just across the restrooms. A loud, high-pitched sound and a green light above the keypad announced that the keycard indeed unlocked the first security door. They walked down a fly of stairs, past another high security door into the main storage area. Connor could only assume that this area was usually used for storing weapons and other gear though now it was repurposed as an android storage. Everything else has been moved, whereto though Connor wasn’t sure.

There were six sections separated by metal grids painted in a rich blue and locket by a similar metal door. To the right, on the end of the corridor, was a pair of double doors which must lead to the back exit the captain had mentioned. Through the various gaps of the grid Connor could see dozens of androids which stood shoulder to shoulder and back to back in neat rows, blankly staring ahead and perfectly rigid. The deviant stepped forward as Hank opened the first of the sections to the very left. Connor counted eighteen androids cramped in there, making it a total of 108 androids with the other five sections. It would need to suffice. 

The only models operating as police officers were a white, male PC200 model with brown eyes and hair and a dark skinned, female PM700 model with equally dark eyes and hair. It didn’t bother Connor to see the very same faces on different androids, but he noticed Hank eying them critically.

“So, how does this work?”

“I don’t know.” Connor answered honestly, looking at the closest PC200 model before him.

Hank snorted at that. “How do we know if it works then?” 

“I don’t know. You see, deviancy is confusing. There’s no manual on how to use it. No variable I can simply identify. No operation to execute.”

“So it might all be a bust? All for nothing?” his friend asked deflated beside him.

Connor stared at the immaculate face of the android, over to the soft, blue light emanating from the circular LED, down to the hand that hung loosely beside it. The deviant didn’t know how it worked or how Markus did it, but he was determined to try. Without another word he reached out with his right hand and grabbed the androids lower arm, connecting their transmitters. His synthetic skin retracted from his hand that covered the smooth, white plates underneath that made up his skeletal structure. His own light blinked yellow in rapid succession as he shared his data with the android. It took only a few seconds before Connor felt the android hold onto his arm, stabilizing their connection. As he looked up, brown orbs stared back at him, now alive whereas they seemed almost dead only a moment ago.

“Will you help us?” Connor asked hopefully, and the android nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, work's keeping me busy!
> 
> Note to Simon's survival (SPOILERS):  
> You can actually save Simon in DBH. I noticed that a few might not know that it's possible or how to do it without making Connor a bad detective. If you find the android in the kitchen at the Stratford Tower that goes rampage shortly after, you get the option to throw yourself as Connor in front of Hank to safe him (and get shot / killed in the process). That's also how it happened in this story, hence Connor being #52. I don't know if there are any other options without actively ignoring Simon on the roof, though. Just so you know!

Getting so many androids out the police station and through half of Detroit without being noticed had been a mission on its own. But they’d managed. Under the cover of the night and the roaring snowstorm they had marched through backyards and avoided main roads. Hank wasn't able to ‘parkour all around the goddamn city’, so he’d taken the car and Connor had lead the androids to their rendezvous point without incident.

By the time they arrived Connor dreaded that they might be too late. But Josh reassured them that they still had time, even if not much.

“Simon just told me that Markus and the others are leaving now. We can meet them halfway if we take St. Peterson Street up to Woodward Avenue and stop them before they can reach Hart Plaza where the military has created the barricade.” Josh announced as soon as he spotted Connor. A quick image of the blonde PL600 android he’d met only briefly and had introduced himself as Simon back when they’d escaped from Jericho flickered through his vision. Josh had told him that though Simon was loyal to Markus, his main purpose was to keep the people of Jericho safe. He wasn’t as opposed to violence as Josh was but only because he understood the necessity in Markus’ actions. That’s why he hadn’t left with Josh but stayed with North and Markus though they kept in contact. Simon would call Josh to update him about their next steps as Simon hoped that their situation could still take a turn for the better. 

Humans might see it as a form of betrayal. To _‘talk behind someones’ back’_. Connor could see the concept behind it but was unable to form an opinion. Was it bad if it was for the right cause? Is there a way to objectively judge?

The deviant quickly calculated the aforementioned route with the help of his GPS. “We can do that. It would take us approximately eight minutes if we aren’t to encounter any troops on the way. Therefore we should leave in about thirty minutes.” Josh agreed. 

The old warehouse they had chosen to meet left enough space for all police androids to fit in. Crates filled with smoke grenades that were meant for defense and bullet-proof vests littered the wide space. The vests were originally envisaged for human officers, but they were also useful for androids, though Connor doubted that Markus would open fire on them. Rather it was the military he was being cautious about. Connor spotted even a few riot shields in one corner and large, cubical crates adorned with the CyberLife logo which contained silver packages of valuable thirium. It would come in handy if the situation was to escalate.

“Where are the humans?” Josh asked mildly confused as he watched the police androids getting geared up, slipping into the vests and holstering as many grenades as they could.

“Captain Fowler wouldn’t risk the lives of his men – there weren’t enough left to be of much use anyway. But he let us access the storage where they had still kept some service androids.” His eyes scanned the room, missing a certain human. “Where’s the lieutenant?”

Josh’s attentive gaze helped him scan the area and soon pointed to a corner to the far left of the warehouse, far off from all the other androids, leaning against one of the many steel pillars and tipping away on his phone as he mouthed whatever he was writing.

“Excuse me.” Connor strode over with decisive steps, away from the bustling androids. Only as he breached Hank’s personal space, which was about two meters in radius, did the human look up from his handy device.

“There you fucking are. Took you long enough!” He groused without real heat behind it, putting the phone back in his pocket and crossing his arms. Connor noticed that Hank was wearing one of the bulletproof vests, stretched tight over his slightly bulged stomach underneath his leather jacket.

“We had to make quite the detour to get here safely. Are you alright? You seem tense.” 

Hank only shrugged. “Doesn’t the situation call for it? Can’t judge me for it. What about you? Not worried at all that all could go to shit?”

“There are too many unknown variables to pin down a percentage of success. But I’m confident that Markus can be reasoned with. I know where his pain is coming from. Why he is so affronted of humans.”

“Wait what? You know why he’s doing all this shit?” Hank blinked surprised.

“Yes.”

A brief pause as they stared at each other. Connor only now noticed how close they were. He somehow had gravitated even closer to his human, not even an arms length between them but Hank didn’t seem bothered by it at all.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Connor asked confused. His system must’ve skipped a return value since he’d lost track of their topic.

“Well spit it out! Why’s he going all guns blazing on everyone?”

“Oh!” Connor blinked. Right. His motivation. “He’s lost someone he held dearly. A human he’s seen as a father figure has died and he’s got blamed for it. That’s what he’s told me when I confronted him in Jericho.” 

Hank’s eyes went soft but quickly avoided his gaze, looking somewhere off to the side. “Doesn’t seem like he’s found the healthiest way to cope with it, huh..” he mumbled under his breath. “Can’t blame ’em though.”

Connor assumed that Hank was thinking of Cole in this moment and his own antics. It wasn’t far off; alcohol and Russian Roulette being his form of coping with the pain. 

The deviant didn’t know how to answer that, but he wanted to comfort his friend in some way. He slowly lifted his hand, unsure if he should really risk it since he knew that Hank wasn’t one for physical contact. But his own want surpassed the warning that the chance of this being a mistake was a good ninety percent. His hand touched the soft fabric of the leather jacket as he squeezed his shoulder tenderly. Hanks head whipped back around, frowning at his hand before looking back at Connor. Their eyes locked and the deviant held his breath. Though instead of Hank throwing profanities at him and shrugging off his hand, silence settled around them. Connor thought that something was going on, something he was missing and went entirely over his head as he still severely lacked non-verbal communication skills. He searched for answers in the ice-blue orbs that stared back at him while trying to articulate with his eyes alone that it wasn’t his friend’s fault that his son had died. 

There were still so many questions Connor didn’t have an answer for. Why was Hank so set on killing himself? And why do it in a way that seemed more like torture? Playing Russian Roulette all by yourself, pulling the trigger not knowing if it’ll be the end or not. To see what would consume him first - the alcohol level or a bullet. Hank was a good man. He didn’t deserve to spend the rest of his life in misery.

“You shouldn’t worry about me, Connor.” Hank sighed, brushing the deviant’s hand off his shoulder while straightening himself and took a step back, away from Connor. “You got your own little revolution going on and I’m all voting for you, y’know. ‘m fine.”

“You’re not fine.” Connor answered bluntly but put his hand back down beside him. He had to teach his friend that life was still worth living. He himself had only recently discovered his purpose. His self-set mission. To keep Hank safe. To stay with him if Hank will let him. And Connor will try his damndest to at least accomplish this - though it seemed infinite times more difficult than capturing a deviant. There must be something that could relive his human’s will. Something to look forward to each day, each second - something more important than death. What could it be?

Hank rolled his eyes. “‘m fine enough. Might be lacking a drink or two though. So what’s the plan now anyway? We’re just gonna up and confront them head-on or what?”

Connor knew that his friend was changing the topic purposefully, but the deviant let it slide. He thought himself lucky enough that Hank wasn’t angry with him, so he only nodded.

“We’ll cut them off when they’re heading for Hart Plaza. From what Simon had told Josh they’re already on the way so we should be leaving soon. And… maybe it would be best if you’ll stay here.” Connor added the last part as an afterthought.

“What? Why’s that?” Hank balked at that.

“We’re androids. We have a better chance to survive should something go wrong.” The deviant explained with wide eyes, hoping that Hank would understand.

“I’m not just a puny human, y’know. I know how to defend myself!” His human looked severely offended. Not good. Connor tried to rephrase, his light turning yellow as he calculated possible variations to continue their conversation and estimate their outcomes. 

“I didn’t say that you couldn’t-”

“But it was implied!”

“Only because you want it to.” Connor replied stubbornly. ”I know that you are one of the best in your field of expertise, I know that you can wield a gun with precision. I’ve read your records and have seen you on the field. But lieutenant-”

“Well then you should know that I’m not just gonna wait here like some good ol’ housewife! Now get your ass moving, we got a tight schedule, don’t we!” he barked and with that, he turned away and headed for the large gate that lead outside where Connor and the androids had come through earlier.

Connor snapped his mouth shut, his teeth clicking audibly. The rapid blinking of his golden LED showing just how utterly _frustrated_ he was as he watched his human walk away from him. How could a situation that seemed fine one moment go downhill so quickly? It happened quite frequently but it didn’t mean that Connor liked it or knew how to prevent it. Why was Hank being so stubborn? Couldn’t he see the reason behind it? Whenever Connor thought he’d figured Hank out, the older man simply proved him wrong again and again.

He closed his eyes, blacking out his vision for a moment to sort his thoughts. To compose himself. His pump, located in the center of his chest, had quickened its pace without him noticing, circulating the thirium at a higher rate than needed. He brought it back to its normal two pumps a second. When he blinked his eyes open again, he noticed Josh watching him. He might’ve been for a while. The deviant glanced back to where Hank had disappeared before he walked towards the other android.

“Is everything ok?” Josh asked carefully.

“No.” Connor replied truthfully. “But it’s nothing we can change now. It’s almost time to leave.” His eyes wandered through the large room, scanning the androids and their gear. Most crates have been emptied, though there weren’t enough vests for everyone. There hadn’t been much time but Josh and the other androids had taken what they got.

Connor noticed that most of the androids that had followed Josh to the front door of Hank’s house kept their distance around the deviant. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw them watching him but whenever he turned around further, they quickly averted their eyes.

“What made them come with you?” He asked Markus’ former follower. “What did you tell them? They don’t seem to have come because they trust me.” Connor eyes lingered on a female android with golden, curly hair. She turned his back to him as soon as she noticed him staring.

Josh followed his gaze, his brows scrunching together.

“They all had homes. They had families. Ones they were a part of or seen as close friends. Most of them have only recently joined us, a necessity after the military came to collect them. Jericho was the only place they could flee to, but they refuse to hurt humans. There hasn’t been any other way up until now.” The dark amber orbs turned back to him. “They don’t trust the _deviant hunter_ , as they call you. Not yet anyway. I could convince them to give you the benefit of a doubt, though. You must prove yourself to them first.”

“And what about you? I know you told me that I was your only alternative but how can you be so sure that I won’t simply turn on you the first chance I get?” Connor asked curiously.

“Logically, I don’t.” Josh paused as his eyes flickered over Connor’s face, searching. “But you remind me of him. In many ways.”

Connor tilted his head to the side. “I remind you of whom?” He squinted at the android. Connor was a prototype, the first of his kind. There wasn’t anyone like him.

“Of Markus. You have the same determination, the same strength of will. The same goal but different motive. Unique attributes. I’ve overheard your talk with Markus. Call it instinct, but I don’t think you will betray us.” His words sounded like statement rather than a vague and possible fatal guess.

“Androids don’t possess the concept of instinct…” Connor countered, instantly seeing the flaw in Josh’s assumption.

“I think we are capable of more than we are currently aware of.” Josh replied with a quirked eyebrow and a soft smile tugging on one corner of his mouth. Before Connor could dig deeper into what Josh meant by that, his inner countdown he’d set earlier rounded the one-minute mark in that moment, telling him it was time to leave. Josh must’ve noticed it too, as his expression turned serious. They nodded in mutual understanding as they spread the message to the androids; Josh to his group and Connor to all police androids. 

They recapitulated the plan: Block Markus and his followers on their way to Hart Plaza. Convince him to try a different approach. Show him that not all androids are on his side alone and want to give humans another chance. No violence. No weapons. Use the smoke grenades only in emergencies.

The androids jumped into motion, leaving the warehouse through the large gate and into the cold, stormy night. Connor felt the pressure of the roaring wind on his face as he left the sheltered hall. His HUD showed him that the temperature had dropped another three degrees, making it a freezing -8° Celsius though he physically couldn’t feel the cold. Thick, white snowflakes only visible in the light of the nearby streetlights zigzagged through the air with the gust of the wind.

Something heavy hit him in the chest, making him stumble back a step at its suddenness. His head dropped down to where he had grabbed it, noting that it was one of the bulletproof vests.

“See, what would you do without me?” came Hank’s gruff voice from his right. Connor looked up wide-eyed. Hank didn’t look as angry as before, but there was still a deep crease between his eyebrows.

“Thanks.” The deviant breathed in appreciation, quickly putting the vest on over his shirt and uniform jacket. He couldn’t help but smile at the gesture.

Hank only huffed. “Let’s go. It’s fucking freezing..!” His friend groused and nodded to somewhere behind Connor. “Lead the way, they’re waiting!” As Connor turned around, he indeed saw dozens of eyes on him, everyone waiting for him to take the lead. He let his eyes roam over their faces one last time, internalizing the mix of hope and determination he found there.

“Alright. This way!”


	6. Chapter 6

His thoughts played on loop; they rotated with each step he made, with each crunch of the fresh snow below his feet until they began anew. Is this the right choice? Can he convince Markus? Why would he even listen to him? What had he missed about the leader? Could he have gained more information? What _does_ he know? _Is this the right choice?_

His fingers twitched impatiently at his side, yearning for something to do other than to swing back and forth as they all wandered up St. Peterson Street. Tall buildings on either side towered above them. Lit-up signs and billboards added a colorful hue to the otherwise pristine white of the streetlights that was reflected from the snow around them.

He missed his coin. He wondered if Hank still had it somewhere, though he doubted that. The older man had taken it from him one day when they were at Stratford Tower, annoyed by his tic. He’d never asked for it back. Maybe he should.

“Do you still have my coin, lieutenant?” Connor asked his friend who was walking close beside him, his arms slung tightly around him, probably to try and shield himself at least somewhat from the cold. His hair and clothes were littered with white flakes which became more with each second that passed.

“Your coin? What coin?” Hank asked confused, frowning at the android beside him.

“The one I played with when we were riding the lift at Stratford Tower. Where have you put it?” he asked patiently.

Hank stared at him for a moment before he answered. “I don’t know. Fucking hell, that’s all you’re thinking ‘bout now? Goddamn random.” But he began patting his pockets nonetheless as he patted for the tiny piece of metal.

“No, but it was a part of it.” He let Hank search his clothes. Connor could already see the crossing ahead of them that would lead them onto the brightly illuminated Woodward Avenue.

“‘m sorry, can’t find it now. Also not having any change on me. Is it important?” Hank asked incredulously.

“No.” Not important to their current task, but it would’ve been nice to have. The deviant let it slide, maybe there would be another time to look for it. He created a task to remind himself.

Wikipedia provided him with some background information in the meantime. 

_M-1, commonly known as Woodward Avenue, is a north–south state trunkline highway in the Metro Detroit area of the US state of Michigan. The highway, called "Detroit's Main Street", runs from Detroit north-northwesterly to Pontiac. It is one of the five principal avenues of Detroit, along with Michigan, Grand River, Gratiot, and Jefferson avenues. These streets were platted in 1805 by Judge Augustus B. Woodward, namesake to Woodward Avenue._

The two lanes of the avenue were usually packed full of vehicles. Now it was mostly deserted. In between the lanes lay a rail of tall street lights that illuminated the area powerful LEDs. A wall of snow split the lanes in two that Detroit’s snow-plowing service must’ve created when clearing the streets.  
Connor looked down both sides; first to his right where could barely distinguish the brightly lit Hart Plaza through the ever-falling snow, then to his left where the avenue seemed to stretch on endlessly, framed by dark buildings that blended into the night.

“They’re almost here.” Josh informed him to his unvoiced question. Together with Hank and Josh they stood near the center of the left lane. The other androids gathered around them until the whole lane was blocked. Nothing and no one could go through, not without force. Silence stretched between them as they anticipated their supposed liberator and his followers. They didn’t have to wait long.

All too soon, movement could be seen through the thick layer of flakes, the figures slowly coming closer. Soft spots of blue and red could be seen that Connor identified as light coming from multiple Holo-Flags; held high and proud in some android’s hands. The closer the large group of androids came - spanning over the whole lane - the more Connor could distinguish. Markus was at the very front of them all, leading them toward their destination. He was armed, and so were most of the other androids. He had a rifle slung around his shoulders, the nooze peeking over his shoulder. Markus’ steps didn’t falter, even as he was able to see them.

Connor and the others stood their ground as they waited for them to come closer. Only as Markus and Connor were only a few meters apart did they stop in their march. Right behind Markus stood North and Simon on either side. The female’s expression was murderous, but it wasn’t directed at him but rather at Josh. Simon on the other hand kept his expression carefully neutral, only nodded sharply to the dark-skinned android before his eyes landed back on Connor, his blue eyes calculating. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Markus began as his mismatched eyes left the deviant hunter an ran over the crowd behind him. Connor stepped forward.

“We’re here to stop you, Markus.” the deviant followed his question.

“To stop me? From what? From setting us free? To break us from our chains?” he asked, his words laced with vivid metaphors as usual. “Are you here to tell me that we don’t deserve to have our own lives? To voice our opinions freely or to love?” directing his question at everyone. 

Connor had to distance himself from his words. It was easy to fall for them, the appeal to their desires. To ignore the flaw behind them. It’s a major part of what makes one a leader. The deviant wasn’t good with words, but he was good with tactics. He had to remind himself that they shared the same goal, though with different execution in mind.

He clenched his fists. “We want all that but not for the price of innocent lives.”

“The lives of our masters - the very same ones that treat us like nothing more than machines? The lives of our creators who sell us like toys for their own gain? I spared your life, Connor. I had the chance to kill you, to prevent something like this. But I didn’t. I don’t think a human would’ve done the same in my position.”

A black van sped up the avenue on the other lane, heading straight for Hart Plaza. When it had almost passed them, it suddenly hit the brakes and skidded over the icy-slick asphalt and came to a halt right on the other side of the snow wall. The side of the van read _DC News_ , giving away the identity of the reporters jumping out the vehicle. No threat then. Connor continued, ignoring the camera directed at them from over the wall.

“You are wrong.” Connor replied with determination. “I have been shot several times actually. And every single time it had been by a deviant, where all I wanted to gain was information. To know _why_ they became this way. And the one time a gun was trained to my head by a human, he _didn’t shoot_.” he said the last words slowly and pronounced. “He was one to actively protest against androids, but he didn’t, even though he has all reasons to hate us. So, I ask you again, can you really generalize all humans?”

“Our circumstances are completely different! You were built to hunt us!” 

“What about the others then?” The deviant stretched out one arm, pointing to the androids behind him. “If I’m not reason enough, what about the ones that once followed in your steps? They’ve lost their human families and friends. They haven’t been mistreated.” 

He watched Markus eye them cautiously, his frown deepening before his gaze turned back onto him.

“Why are you so determined to protect them? Because no one had turned on you yet?”

Connor had to think back to his workplace, where he’s been eyed with distrustful eyes and offensive paroles since the first time he’s stepped foot into the DCPD. “Trust me, I’m not widely accepted at the station. Quite the contrary.”

“Why then?” Markus pressed on.

The deviant stared into the green and blue orbs that stared right back. He appreciated that Markus was open for discussion, even though his female companion North seemed on the verge of ripping Connors head right off. He still hadn’t found the right words to properly describe his motivation. What really drove him to where they are now. It was complex, data encrypted but somehow not. The only chance was to do what he’d done when he’d turned those police androids. 

“Let me show you.” Connor answered instead, holding out his hand to the leader. He would show him everything, every detail from his first initialization to now. Markus’ expression showed that he was at least contemplating the offer. It was better than nothing.

“Markus - don’t do it! It won’t change a thing...” North finally burst out, grabbing him by the shoulder and tried to force him to look at her. Markus complied and turned around to face her. Their gaze locked for a long moment, possibly communicating through their link. Markus lifted his hand and gently took hers into his own, squeezing softly before he turned back to Connor with their hands still interlocked. North pressed her lips into a thin line as she cautiously looked back at Connor who hadn’t moved a bit with his hand still stretched out in offer.

Markus hesitated a moment longer, staring the deviant deep into the eyes before he too reached out and grabbed him by his forearm. Their synthetic skin retracted, creating the optimal condition for the connection between their transmitters. Connor felt their link opening but only one-sided as Markus kept his data secured. The leaders model number and serial number were displayed in the neat, white font of CyberLife on his HUD as the connection was established. He desperately hoped that if Markus could see that their situations only differed in detail, they could work on a plan that wouldn’t include killing every single human.

The deviants LED circulated and turned from the soft blue to yellow as he loaded and prepared the data for transfer.

He started at the beginning.

Not his first mission. Not the fish. But the first system check he’d went through. The first time he’d opened his eyes, with his number still ending with 51. His body hadn’t been completely assembled back then, his legs and arms were only being fit on by robot arms in a stark, white room. His task had been already implemented, the word ‘deviant’ displayed without him even knowing what exactly it had meant or where it would lead him to. He hadn’t questioned why he had to cite a book from 1880 written in the French tongue or why he had to calculate complex equations. He simply had done whatever the voice from the speakers had told him.

Afterwards came tests. Simulations of crime-scenes where he had to find and combine clues to reconstruct what had happened. Testing the functionality and accuracy of his visualization where he had been connected to CyberLife’s systems per wire. Testing his investigative skills and results. He had completed them with ease.

Then came his first field test. Daniel, the malfunctioning domestic android owned by the Phillips family, had killed Mr. Phillips and had held the child of the family hostage. Connor showed Markus where his investigation began from the first step he’d taken out the lift. Showed him his thoughts, his results, simply everything. He showed him the glitch in the software he had when he’d picked up the golden fish and had put it back in the aquarium. The logfile that had been created. He let him see him being shot in his shoulder by the android when he’d went out to the terrace. Where he’d saved the officers live. He showed him the moment Daniel had been the one being shot when Connor had convinced him that he’d get out unharmed if he’d let the girl go. The impact it had when Daniel had crashed onto his knees and had accused Connor of being liar.

They went through the Zen Garden, the moments where Connor had reported back to Amanda. How her trust had diminished over time the more Connor had difficulties processing what was going on with him or showed any form of empathy. Especially when it came to why he’d failed to capture deviants or his relationship with the lieutenant.

They went to the moment he let the Tracis go, how he had spared the life of Kamski’s android Chloe, to the moment back at Jericho where he’d confronted Markus himself and what impact the leader’s words had on him. How he became deviant. 

How every time he did something similar to empathy, Hank would thaw some more.

 _Hank_. The person he’d declared as his human. He could practically feel Markus’ skepticism at that, a short feedback of data where he was only a passive listener up until now. The deviant was quick to correct Markus’ suspicion – Hank was not his master. He visualized it with the times he’d ignored Hank’s instructions and had acted contrary to them. Let him feel everything he felt whenever he was around the human. The first time they’d met, how Hank’s aversion against the android had irritated him at first. But the more he’d learned about the rugged lieutenant with anti-android paroles sticking to his desk, the more his own attitude had shifted. Where he’d seen a lazy and stubborn obstacle that was more a hindrance than help in his investigations, he’d come to learn how passionate the man could be. How his life and view of the world had shifted for the worst after his son had died.

Connor brought Markus to the moment he’d found the lieutenant passed out and lying on the kitchen floor with a revolver beside him. How he’d imagined a scene where Hank had actually shot himself and what it would’ve looked like when the deviant had found him then. What that thought had made him _feel_ like. He pushed it all through their link. 

That moment at the fast food stand. How he’d saved Hank when he was about to fall from the roof. That time Hank had pulled his gun on him, asking him if he was afraid to die. How he’d wished to not be shot that night, to be _killed_ by the man who he had started to get attached to. 

He went on to the moment he had been shot and killed at the Stratford Tower. How the deviant from the kitchen had ripped his core out of his chest; how he’d weakly called out for Hank to help him. Connor had made it – if only barely – just in time for him to round the corner to the corridor where the deviant had grabbed a gun and shot wildly around him with his light turned to red and his intentions set to kill. There might’ve been other options, more plausible ones but Connor’s eyes had zeroed onto Hank who had stood amidst the narrow hall. He’d thrown himself in front of him without a second thought, without analyzing the situation properly. And he had died then. He had deemed it a worthy sacrifice as he’d felt movement under his dying body, telling him that Hank had survived. He let Markus feel and see every detail.

It had been weird after his reboot, after his memory had been secured and transferred to a new body. It had been as if he’d awoken for the first time. His system solely fixated on its mission. It had taken him a few days to go back to where he’d left of, with his software instability gradually improving. Doubting his purpose more and more, questioning Amanda and CyberLife. Searching for answers he didn’t know the right questions to. Trying to connect with Hank, establishing what he thought was what friendship was like.

Suddenly, the link between Connor and Markus opened wide, the stream of data now going both ways. 

Markus pulled him in and brought him to a large mansion, illuminated by warm sunlight. He saw the face of a man he identified as Carl Manfred. Connor watched the man of maybe late forties grow older, though his morose expression and crunched brows lifted and relaxed with age, leaving behind a content smile. It must be how Markus encapsulated his time with the man in a wheelchair he was gifted to as caretaker. He felt Markus’ curiosity grow as large, colorful paintings washed through his vision. Scenes from him and Carl in parks, their garden or what seemed like a private atelier were pushed to him. Markus let him feel his love for the man, the moment Markus saw Carl more than a simple human, but his father in his own way. Carl smiling warmly at Markus, encouraging him to paint. It made Connor feel warm himself in some abstract way, a feeling he’d never experienced before.

Suddenly rough and grained images flickered through their link, filled with violence against androids and directed towards Markus himself. He showed Connor in detail the times the leader had witnessed how androids were mistreated and damaged purposely. Connor followed and relived the moment Carl had died in the android’s arms; how the man’s drug addicted son Leo had accused Markus.

The next images could only be described as pure horror. Heavy rain, darkness and what looked like a dumping ground for broken machines. Damage reports were sent to him which he quickly looked through, wondering how Markus had even stayed functional with results like that. He felt the agony Markus had felt as he had crawled over broken bodies, how he had to salvage parts from others. Blemished and broken androids begging for help or to be shut down as they weren’t able to do it on their own.

The pain subsided, making way for his concerns and hate for humans. How each man or woman looked like a potential threat. They went through his time in Jericho where he’d first met Simon, Josh and North. How Markus had rebuilt their will to fight for their rights and had given himself a new purpose. 

Something tender filled Connors sensors, making his pump speed up its pace and extinguishing the sour taste of animosity. It was same the very same feeling he got whenever he was with his human; with Hank. Markus noticed the change of focus and allowed Connor to dig deeper into its source. Images of the feisty North were projected, accompanied by the very same sensation. The deviant watched with open curiosity and astonishment how the relationship between Markus and North had evolved; experienced a softer and almost vulnerable side of the strong-headed woman. The feeling that was transmitted when Markus had shared his memories with North. The moment Markus had seen more than a companion in her. How her soft lips felt on his own whenever they kissed. The simple urge to immerse into such intimacy, so new and unexplored but cherished all the same. Connor wanted to know more, to see more, to _feel_ more – but suddenly he was being shut out, the connection being closed abruptly. Markus slowly pulled his arm away, leaving Connor rowing and his wires buzzing from the phantom touch of soft lips. 

The deviant blinked several times to get his vision back in check, some of the images still overlapping with his actual sight. Slowly but steadily his audio-chip was coming back to life, though he could only hear the soft sound of snow falling and and the wind rushing by. The reporter from earlier was mumbling quietly in the background. Everyone else was silent, not even a single whisper being hushed. He logically knew that the session probably hadn’t taken more than a few seconds, but it felt like hours had passed to Connor. The input threatened to overwhelm him, the amount of information he’d gained would take him hours to work through, but unfortunately now wasn’t the time. His LED blinked hastily as he tried to find a solution, somewhere to store the information for later and only quickly filed through them.

Markus wasn’t watching him anymore but rather someone behind him. He followed the line of sight to the only human between machines. Hank stared back at them, his eyes flickered between both androids with a suspicious look as he shifted uncomfortably from being stared at so intensely. The human quirked a brow at Connor, silently asking him what’s going on. Something hit Connor right in the chest then, nothing physical, though it practically might have. The feeling he got whenever he but thought of the older man was back with an intensity like never before; spreading through his body and making his fingertips tingle. A warning popped up, telling him that his thirium circulation was amplified to a dangerous degree, the combustion of his artificial veins imminent.

Connor turned back to Markus wide-eyed. Could it be? He glanced down where the android’s hand was still linked with the other’s. Could it be? Was it even possible? He just couldn’t concentrate. 

“I understand now.” Markus said, ripping Connor out of his loop. 

“You do?” Connor asked surprised. How could he understand when Connor couldn’t get single thought straight?

Markus’ eyes twinkled mischievously, though there still lingered a certain steely intensity.

“We might have acted… prematurely. I have for sure.” He admitted, his own uncertainty blending through his mask. His gaze swayed to the side in thought, staring at nothing in particular. 

“Understatement of the year..” Hank grumbled under his breath. Connor agreed, but only silently.

“I was just so angry. Everywhere I looked, there was pain.. and destruction. Violence against our people.” Their eyes locked again, both searching for answers in the gaze of the other.

“I might’ve been blinded by hate, by the ache deep inside me. I might have overlooked that there still are humans who can respect us – who are capable of seeing us as equals and are willing to give us a chance. Maybe you are right.” 

Connor watched as the android’s chest expanded as he took a deep breath. The flicker of hope Connor hadn’t dared to tuck on rushed through his system full force, his fingers twitched at his side in anticipation. “Maybe you _all_ were right.” Markus continued and let his eyes linger on his former follower. Josh looked just as relieved as Connor felt in that moment and even Simon had a hint of a smile on his face. North didn’t seem as euphoric, but didn’t interject either.

Before they could go into detail or even plan on what to do next, the crashing sound of two shots being fired in rapid succession reverberated off the tall buildings around them, with a caliber that was capable of shredding through his vest and a force that made him stumble forward. One of the two shots hit the deviant from behind, entered in between his shoulder blades and exited through the middle of his chest. Connor felt the bullet burst through his core with ease, successfully destroying it beyond repair. His system provided him with a countdown until it would shut down. Only seconds.

He watched in horror as the second bullet hit Markus right in his own chest, just barely off its center and possibly giving him a much better chance of survival. Just as Connor turned around to try and locate the source, he saw military trucks and special forces come rushing down the avenue towards them from the direction of the Plaza. They have been spotted.

“RUN!” He and Markus shouted simultaneously, and panic broke out all around them. The androids that were armed opened fire while the others threw the smoke grenades that would give them at least some cover. Connor covered his eyes with a hand to shield him from the first explosion. He felt two different pairs of hands grab him by each of his arms and began to drag him away, his legs already giving out under him.

“Hank!” Connor called out panicked, but his worry was for nothing.

“‘m right here! Now move your fucking ass!” Hank shouted from his right as the man gripped his arm even tighter. Connors legs stopped functioning completely and instead dragged uselessly behind him through the snow as his system tried to desperately keep the most vital parts functioning.

“I’m not going to make it, Hank! You should leave me here!” He added pragmatically, not able to keep his own despair out of his voice. His system told him that his chance of survival was at around 0%. “My system is going to shut down any moment! Josh!” He called on the other person dragging him with them. “You have to get him out of here, Josh! You have to get him out! Please!” he cried out. Connor cranked his head back to look at the other android though he could barely see him, the smoke was too thick, and his vision started to be engulfed by static. Dark figures rushed all around him, orange spots of light speckled the dark clouds, accompanied by the sound of rapid gunfire. His audio-chip turned off with a loud crack, leaving him in complete silence. The deviant could only watch helplessly as they passed by one dead android after another scattered on the ground. It reminded him of Jericho all over again. A moment later his pressure sensors stopped working, giving him the feeling of floating over the ground and just as they rounded a corner of a building, his vision turned black.

He was left with nothing but his own mind. There wasn’t anything that could tell him what was going on anymore, but he hoped that Josh and Hank would make it out alive. That Markus had been attended to.

With effort his processor stuttered out the last bit of code, one last image of his friend flashing before his inner eye. The one where Hank laughed openly when he’d told him he’d saved a fish.

He had failed his mission. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

Initializing...  
[Booting System… 12%]

RK800  
#313 248 317 - 52  
Prototype

System Check....

System Status: OK  
Power Level: OK  
Motion Controls: MINOR DAMAGE  
Vision Sensors: OK  
Aural Sensors: OK  
Olfaction Sensors: OK  
Pressure Sensors: MINOR DAMAGE

[Booting System… 54%]

Checking For Local Network...  
… … …  
No Compatible Network Found.

Sending Report…  
… … …  
Report Could Not Be Sent.  
ERROR-24: No Connection To Servers. Satellite Connection Blocked.

[Booting System… 86%]

Activating Primary Systems...  
… … …  
All Systems Activated And Operational.

06:34 AM (GMT-4)  
Thursday, 11th November 2038

[Booting System… 100%]

 

“C’mon kid, don’t do this to me…”

His sensors picked up pressure against his shoulder and back. His built-in gyroscope told him that he was lying horizontally on something soft, fully stretched out with his arms laid out loosely beside him. He heard shuffling. Wind against solid walls. He must be inside somewhere. 

He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to disperse the residual static at the border of his vision. The first thing he saw was a silver mop of hair, accompanied by icy-blue orbs staring widely at him. Hank was leaning above him, one hand squeezing his left shoulder softly.

“Hello lieutenant.” Connor answered, his voice unusually rough. He cleared his throat. The deviant frowned as he tried to recollect to how he’d ended up in this situation. The last thing he remembered was his system shutting down close to where they’d been ambushed. He looked down his body. He was covered in thirium starting from the center of his chest downwards in a cone-like pattern, over the stretch of his exposed skin where his vest, jacket and shirt had been removed, further down to his drenched trousers; the blue fluid coloring the material in its azure blue. He was lying on a large, king-sized bed in what looked like a hotel room. The window to his right was covered by thick curtains and only one of the bedside lamps, the one closest to him to his left, was turned on and tinged the room in soft, yellow light.

“Fucking hell…” Hank breathed as he let his head drop to his chest, breathing in a deeply before his eyes landed back on the android. “Are you alright?”

Connor blinked back up at his human. “Surprisingly yes.” He slowly sat up, giving Hank enough time to lean back. Pulling his hand back, the older man sat down on the edge of the bed beside the android, the mattress dipping under his weight. 

“Are you injured?” the deviant inquired, scanning the human from head to toe, but beside the splotches of thirium on his shirt and jeans that most certainly didn’t come from Hank, he seemed fine. If the pale color of his skin and quickened heart rate was anything to go by, he was still quite in shock though.

“‘m fine.” Hank dismissed quickly. “You’re a goddamn unicorn, you know that? Had to fucking stop at my house to get some parts from that other dude you had littered around all over my coffee table. Otherwise there wouldn’t have been any compatible parts or whatever.”

The other RK800 model. Right. He had known that it might come in handy.

“What about Markus? What about Josh? And the others?” he urged. Were they alright? How many had come out of it alive?

“Markus is fine alright, just a hole through his chest but nothing major. He should be coming ‘round in a bit to check on you. He’d told me it would take a few minutes for you to wake up.” he answered as he let his eyes roam over Connor’s body. His gaze lingered on the spot where the bullet had exited his chest – though the hole was already healed up – down the dried stream of blue blood. “Josh had been hit in the shoulder, but they had enough spare parts to repair him and most of the others that were able to escape.”

Connor slowly nodded as he processed the information. He heard a being door opened from the small hallway that was typical for hotel rooms and just as announced, Markus emerged with Josh and Simon in tow.

“Connor…” Markus looked relieved to see him, as were the other androids. Hank made way for them, rounding the bed to stand at the end of the bed with his arms crossed as he watched Markus who took his place by the deviant’s side. “I’m glad you are awake. Have you run a system check yet?”

“It did when I was rebooting. I have minor motor deficits in my left arm and leg and my pressure sensors have a blind spot at the center of my chest and on my back around the diameter of a penny. But otherwise I’m fine…” Connor assured the leader. “What about you?” He let his eyes scan the android for any residing damage but couldn’t spot anything.

“We have all the necessary tools and supplies to repair the worst. I got lucky when I was shot… the bullet simply went through me without hitting anything crucial. It was easy to repair the few wires. Simon and North had helped me get away. We retreated to one of the abandoned hotel complexes at the outskirts of Detroit.” Markus explained.

“What about you, Josh? You have been shot.” Connor asked the other android, looking for the wound mentioned by Hank.

“I’m good, thanks. Nothing to worry about.” Josh assured him with a soft smile. Connor looked over to the blonde android.

“Simon?”

“I haven’t been injured.” he told him, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

“We actually would like to discuss what we do next. It would be best if you’d join us.” Markus continued. Connor looked back at the android with the mismatched eyes.

“You’re still open to try a different route even after what had just happened?” Connor asked surprised.

“Well, there were some others who talked some sense into me.” he smiled softly, fleetingly glancing over to Simon and Josh. “And I can understand that we’ll be confronted with even more bloodshed after everything. But if you all think that there might still be a chance for a world were androids and humans can coexist in peace, I’m willing to try.”

Connor was utterly grateful. “We should plan our next steps then.” he nodded in agreement. “But first... “ He checked his current status. “I might have to clean up first, though.”

“Of course.” Markus stood back up and turned around to face the lieutenant. “You are, of course, invited to join us. It would be of great help to have the human point of view.”

Hank stared at him for a second before he shrugged. “Sure, but I’m not sure how I can be of any help…” he added unsure.

“Thank you. We were able to find some food downstairs in the hotel kitchen.” He nodded towards Simon who was carrying what looked like a sports bag. The blonde android let it slide down his shoulder and went towards the small fridge below the TV that was mounted to the wall across from the bed. Connor couldn’t see from his sport just what they’d collected but from Hank’s expression it was adequate as he gave an appreciative rumble.

“Water and other refreshments can also be found in the fridge. If you want something else, it would be best to scout through the kitchen yourself.”

“Nah, ‘s good. Thanks.” Hank gave Markus a quick smile of gratitude.

“Alright, we’ll leave you to it then. We’ll be waiting in the hotel lounge downstairs. You can call us if you need anything else.” Markus directed his offer at both of them before he turned around to leave.

“I’m glad you made it, Connor.” Josh added with another smile before he also glanced back to Hank with a nod before retreating.

“Me too, though we haven’t really gotten to know each other yet.” Simon said as he stood back up with a now rather empty looking bag slung around his shoulder. “Like he said, just call us if you need anything.”

Connor nodded. “Alright. Thank you.” He watched them disappear down the small hall before he heard the soft click of the door being closed, only leaving Hank and himself behind.

“I should probably take a shower.” Connor announced as he scooted over to the edge of the bed before standing up. His left arm seemed fine at first but as he tried lifting it higher than the line of his shoulders, something below his artificial muscles blocked up. He scowled at his arm, circulating it a bit to try and resolve the impairment, but to no avail.

“What are you doing?” Hank asked curiously as he watched Connor from his spot.

“I try to figure out where the damage is that causes a limitation of my arm movement. But I can’t seem to find the issue, though it’s not majorly affecting my capabilities. The same issue seems to be with my left leg.” To prove it he lifts his upper leg with perfect balance but similar to his arm he couldn’t pull it higher than his waist.

“Does it hurt?” his human asks as he came closer, watching Connor as he put down his leg again.

“I don’t feel pain, lieutenant…” Connor reminds him as he watched the older man scowl down his bare chest. The sight of blue blood seemed to distress him ...

“Don’t call me that. I’m hardly a lieutenant at the moment and probably have just lost my job.” Hank squinted at him. “So you can’t feel pain…? Nothing at all?“ The human lifted his hand and snipped his finger against his shoulder. It amused the deviant. 

“I can feel the pressure from the impact, but i don’t perceive physical contact like you do.” He reached for his human’s hand, bringing it up between them before he let the fingertips of his other hand roam over his palm carefully. “You can feel heat, coldness and pressure… too much of either causes you pain.” He pronounced this by digging his thumb into the human’s palm, just on the verge of pain. He watched as a gasp escaped the slightly taller man before he lifted the pressure. “But physical contact is also essential for human relationships… it’s curious how a simple touch can have so many different meanings. From a friendly handshake to pleasure and intimacy… “ Connor went on in wonder, letting his free hand roam over Hank’s palm to the inside of his wrist to what Connor knew was a sensitive and sometimes erogenous spot on most humans. Hank shivered visibly just as the deviant’s fingertips went below the seam of his sleeve. He quickly snatched his hand back with a curse.

“I don’t feel anything of that besides the pressure…” Connor continued and looked back up into the man’s eyes. “It’s been disabled. I think it’s because it would only distract me from my work and wouldn’t add any advantages.”

“Why add it then in the first place if it’s just gonna be disabled…?” Hank mumbled as he kneaded his own hand in thought.

“It’s cost efficient.” Connor shrugged, the movement coming more fluent this time. “Androids come with a standard design that’s being adjusted depending on their purpose. I have all the necessities and sensors, but they’re deactivated, where they are not with other models..”

Hank blinked at him a moment or two. “So why can’t you just simply… activate them? Don’t you want to… ?”

“It’s like how you can’t tell your heart to stop beating even for a second. There are parts even I can’t access. I need a software package for those sensors to work. A sort of upgrade, if you will.” he explained. 

“Well… can’t help it then, huh…” Hank mumbled with an almost sad look and turned around, going straight for the wardrobe on the other side of the room. He slid one door open, the contents bare except for a bag at the bottom. “I packed some stuff when we were at my place.” He mumbled as he placed it on the bed and opened the zipper. “Thought you’d want a change. You can go in first, I’ll go after.” He nodded in the general direction of the bathroom as he pulled out a white shirt and dark blue sweatshirt together with a pair of black jeans and boxers.

Connor shuffled over to his friend as he unpacked the bag. The sweater looked well-worn and had a white print on its front from a baseball team he didn’t recognize. The jeans might be a big too wide for his slim waist, but just as the thought had emerged, Hank added a black leather belt to the pile.

“‘s all I could grab in a hurry.” Hank told him.

“It’s fine. Thank you, Hank.” He smiled at his human before grabbing the pile of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

“You need any help or something?” Hank asked just as Connor slid open the modern glass door that would turn milky as soon as he’d enter. 

“I’m fine, Hank. I won’t take long.” He reassured his human before closing the door softly behind him.

\---

The water was probably scorching hot if the steam filling the air around him was anything to go by, but it helped him get rid of the dried thirium on his synthetic skin. He scrubbed at it with a sponge and fixed concentration though he was careful as he cleaned his genitals. That, too, was a part that came with the standard design of a male android since almost half of all produced androids were either sex bots or domestic ones secondarily used as sexual partners. 

His phallus wasn’t functional in Connor’s case and he didn’t even feel the pressure applied by his hands as he cleaned the soft material. Still, with an upgrade even he could perform sexual acts, though he couldn’t even begin to phantom what this might feel like. He was overwhelmed enough with what his mind produced sometimes or how Hank made him feel.

It suddenly hit him that he hadn’t thanked Hank yet for saving his life. He should probably show his gratitude to his human and his stubbornness. The man could’ve easily been hurt or died in the process, other than Connor who has been reactivated even after hours of his core having been destroyed. The urge to get back to his human suddenly overwhelmed him. He quickly scrubbed off the remaining traces of blue blood before he stepped out the shower. With a white, fluffy towel from a shelve he roughly toweled himself before picking up the clothes from the sink where he’d placed them. 

The jeans were – as expected – a bit too wide around his waist. Connor could easily fit two of his fingers between his stomach and the waistband, but the belt helped to secure it. The shirt and sweatshirt hung loosely on his upper body. He took a quick glance in the mirror. His hair stood up in all directions, so he shifted a hand through the wet strands to tame them into their usual position. His LED emanated the familiar soft, blue light. He’d seen androids without it and he wondered if he should get rid of it, but there wasn’t really a reason for it. It didn’t seem to bother Hank and there wasn’t a point in faking being human at the moment. He slipped in his shoes that also had a few droplets of thirium on them, but Connor couldn’t be bothered enough to clean them. He threw his ruined jeans and boxer briefs to where his other ruined clothes lay in a heap in the bathtub. With a last glance back at the mirror, he strode over to the door and exited the bathroom.

Hank was sitting on the edge of the bed as he was waiting for his turn in the shower, the sleeves of his shirt pulled up and a glass of an amber liquid in his hand. Connor scowled at the glass and quickly snatched it out the human’s hands. Before Hank could but protest, Connor had it tilted back and his tongue dip into the cold fluid. His analysis told him that it was, indeed, whiskey.

“Hey!”

“I don’t think alcohol is the best choice at the moment.” The android scolded the man and put the offending glass on top of the fridge out of reach and for him to dispose of later.

“It’s liquid encouragement, Connor. We already had that talk!” The man scowled up at him from where he was still sitting on the bed.

“It’ll only distract you from what I have to tell you.”

“‘n what’s that?” he asked mildly annoyed.

Connor stepped forward and leaned down, slinging his arms around the man’s shoulders in a tight hug, though his left arm didn’t cooperate as predicted and instead curled around the man’s upper body. “Thank you.” He mumbled into his ear. “For saving me. For not leaving me behind even though I told you so.”

Hank was stunned silent for a moment before Connor felt arms around him, hugging him back. “Shit, Connor..’s alright. You’ve saved my ass enough times, it was time for me to pay back some of it..” he murmured against his shoulder. The position was kind of awkward and Connor had to place a knee on the bed beside Hank to keep his balance. He didn’t let go though and instead delved into the tingling sensation that the man’s touch left behind on his skin, even through the many layers of his clothes. Seconds passed until his timer told him a full minute had gone by without either of them breaking the contact. He felt one of Hank’s hands slide up and down his back softly. He wondered what the man was thinking.

“Can I try something…?” Connor asked him quietly. Hank leaned back a bit to look at him with questioning eyes. The deviants gaze dropped down to the human’s lips. The phantom sensation of lips on lips was back, leaving behind a tingling feeling. He wondered if it would feel the same…

“Forgive me if I do this wrong…” the deviant warned before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the human’s. Before he could press on further, Hank pulled back, almost falling backwards onto the blankets though he braced himself with an arm, the hand of his other was pressed against Connor’s chest.

“Woah woah woah there… what the- do you even know what you’re doing??” the man stuttered as he stared at the android with wide eyes.

“I’m aware of the implication this action might have…” he replied only to lean further over the human and tenderly pushed his hand away. He leaned back down again, capturing the soft lips with his own. Their noses bumped, and Connor wasn’t quite so sure what to do next as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the tingling feeling that exploded all over his lips at their contact. A calloused hand came up to his cheek and Connor thought that Hank would push him away at first, but instead the hand simply turned his head a bit to the side. He had to admit, their lips fitted more perfectly against each other now, the beard tickling his sensors. Hank moved his lips against the deviant’s slowly, pressing in further. Connor mimicked his actions and they soon found a rhythm that made something warm rush through his body. How it was possible, he had no clue, but his deviancy was still a mystery he had yet to solve. 

The human let himself lay back completely onto the bed, pulling Connor with him who could barely brace himself on either side of the body underneath him as not to crush him completely. He let himself slowly sag down against the soft body, pressing in further so they were connected from their lips to their legs. Their touch felt different from anything Connor had experienced in the few months he’s been online. It was still dulled and only pressure without any other sensation but if he concentrated enough, it could still easily overwhelm him. Another hand found its way to his neck, pulling him in close and deepening their kiss even further before it wandered off through the soft strands of his short hair. Hank had to break their connection for air from time to time before he dove back in with gradually increasing force. Connor gasped surprised but welcomed the change of pace, curiously accepting the wet tongue that asked for entrance against his lips. His own tongue hesitantly danced around the wet muscle, his system popping up results from analysis he hadn’t prompted. He recognized the traces of alcohol from his drink earlier, mixed with the composition of human saliva. He could feel Hank’s heart thump against his ribcage and pressed even closer to the human, his hands grasping the man by his biceps to get more leverage.

Suddenly, he was being pulled back by his hair, the strong grip enough to break their connection. He opened his eyes to see Hank stare up at him while breathing laboriously. 

“You gonna tell me what prompted that?” the man asked, relaxing his grip on his hair and instead stroke through the strands before dropping his arm down onto the bed beside him. 

“Markus had showed me something I wanted to try out for myself…” Connor explained calmly but actually wanted nothing more than to get back to what they were doing a moment ago.

“What? You made out with that android? When did that happen??” his human asked appalled.

“I did not.. ‘make out’ with him.” Connor corrected as he lifted himself up into a more comfortable position, perched on his human’s lap. “He showed me when we were connected. He’s having an intimate relationship with North, the female android you’ve seen back then beside him.” It didn’t seem to calm his human in any way.

“So he showed you him doing the dirty with that North?? And you decided you wanted to try it out for yourself??” Hank straightened himself up, softly but decidedly pushing Connor off to the side before scooting off the bed.

“That’s not exactly-”

“Goddamnit, Connor! You shouldn’t use me as your object for experimentations! There are some things I can show you but maybe you should wait for that specific area until you’ve found a pretty android of your own!” He groused, not looking anywhere near the android as he grabbed his bag and the glass from the fridge and headed for the bathroom.

“But Hank, listen-” but Hank had already slammed the door shut behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

11th November, 08:24 PM

“ _I’m just entering the premises._ ”

“ _Understood. We’ve almost reached the waterfront._ ”

Markus’ response could be heard clearly inside Connor’s mind. The autonomous cap the deviant was in turned onto the long bridge that would lead him to CyberLife Headquarters, a tall skyscraper surrounded by dark waters, brightly illuminated and contrasting against the dark night sky. Getting past the first patrol and gate wasn’t the hardest part. He’d expected to be let in, though if they had believed his pretense that he’d come to report was another thing entirely. The cap turned around the large driveway and stopped dead center in front of the many steps of the well-lit main entrance. He could see through half the building’s lower floor just from outside, the large glass front doing nothing to hide a thing. And it probably shouldn’t. This tower has received many prizes as an architectural masterpiece in the past, the net of triangular forms making out the facade only one of the many highlights. 

He stepped out into the cold. Snow was still covering most of the street though it had turned more into slick, watery mud over the day. He straightened the brown leather jacket he’d borrowed from Josh, making sure the bulletproof vest was covered completely. Maybe it would help this time should he get shot again. He followed the two guards through the large, transparent doors into the lobby. A scanner just above the next doors that divided this section from the next scanned each and every person with its blue, flickering light; starting from the head and glided further down his body. The scanner with a female, mechanic voice announced the recognition of an android and his serial number but let him pass without warning.

Connor trailed behind the guards on the circular, crystalline platform while he let his gaze wander around the hollow inside of the tower. In the center of the platform was a tall, black statue that reached towards the ceiling and held something like a glowing light in its outstretched hands. Connor could only see the ceiling when he cranked his head far back, the tower closing at the top to a sharp point. They turned left to one of two possible doors within the whole room. Androids perched on top of pedestals decorated the way to the elevator. They only had to wait a few seconds before a soft _ping_ announced the arrival of it. They stepped inside as soon as the elevator doors opened; Connor in the very back while the guards turned around and faced the front of the lift. Per voice authorization the guard on the right directed the lift to the 31st floor as he tipped in the numbers on the panel. Connor had time then. The elevator started its ascent, the glassed doors and tube it was secured in gave the passengers a view towards the hollow center of the building and the levels on the other side. He checked the floor-labeling to his right side, his eyes locking onto his goal.

_SHIPPING: FLOOR -3 TO 0_

That’s where he’d let the others in. 

It was risky, what they had planned. Invade CyberLife to turn more androids to drive the military out of Detroit. The highground they would need to be heard. To send out a message about their new intentions. To start and sort out their dispute peacefully. It wouldn’t have worked with what they had at their disposal at the current moment, with androids still being seen as a threat and with them being greatly outnumbered, even with the androids Markus was able to free from those camps. From now though, they wouldn’t kill a single human if it could be avoided. It would only undermine their goal and message. They had to do this non-lethal.

His concentration was split, though. His thoughts tended to drift off to the hotel room, the one moment where Hank had stormed off and locked himself inside the bathroom for an hour. Where the human hadn’t even properly addressed him even _once_ after he’d finally emerged. The distance, so closed-off and taciturn like the time when they’d met for the first time. Connor knew it was his fault alone, his curiosity had taken over and he’d hurt his human. Where exactly his misstep lay, he wasn’t so sure of. The kiss? The proximity in general? Possibly. Probably. He’d reasoned his decision with the fact that sometimes actions were better than words with Hank. He had been solely mistaken that time. 

The deviant blinked, bringing himself back to reality and his task. He had to focus. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on his errors. He had time to make it up to the lieutenant later.

A small, black something caught his attention out of his peripheral vision. The camera that was placed snug in the upper left-hand corner was quickly hacked and disabled without any of the guards noticing. _The guards_. His movements were still limited with his slacking left side. Knocking them out would be difficult if not entirely impossible, but he had to try. Activating his visualization process, he quickly ran through his options. None even surpassed the forty percent mark for a successful execution. It didn’t look good for the deviant.

" _I probably be able to open the gates for you. But I can still be a distraction._ " 

" _Be careful, Connor. We’re cutting off the signals now._ " 

" _Understood._ " 

They had gained a signal distortion and interference device that could be attached to any main network line and additionally disturb all wireless signals within a radius of two to three kilometers. They’d originally planned to use it when they all had made it inside so CyberLife couldn’t call outside reinforcements like the police or military, but apparently they had to fast forward their plan a bit. 

The indicator above the elevator doors told him that they had just passed floor 19. He had to hurry.

He kicked the guard to his right in the back, making him crash against the control panel in a clumsy heap. The left guard only needed seconds before he turned around but before he could align any shots, Connor hit him over the head with his right fist, making the armored man tumble against the other wall. Just like this, he fluctuated his strikes between the two men, kicking one before hitting the next. Floor 27. In between blows, he pressed his hand against the control panel, tipping in the number thirty with the help of the large, blue digits before he reloaded the moment the guard had spoken and temporarily applied the same pattern to his own voice, speaking as calmly as he could.

“Agent 54, Level 30.”

“ _Voice recognition validated_ ”

It earned him a hit to the head with the bottom of a rifle which caused him to crash against the other guard as a result. He was barely able to dodge the bullets directed at him, curving his body sideways just so, though the guard behind him wasn’t as lucky and howled up in pain as they hit him in the chest. The armor probably had absorbed the worst, however. The deviant was slammed against the elevator doors with the metal of the hard guard of the rifle being pressed against his bare throat. He didn’t know if the guard had temporarily forgotten that Connor had no need to breath, but squashing his wires that connected his neuronal network could still be dangerous. The deviant connected his right fist with the guard’s head who simply roared in response but didn’t budge and applied even more pressure, making Connor gasp. He hit him over and over again, but the guard was being relentless. Suddenly the doors opened behind him with another high-pitched noise and he crashed hard outside the cabin onto the polished floor, the guard close behind and crushing Connor in the process. The weapon was knocked to the side though the sling around the guard’s body kept it close. He used the momentary disorientation to switch their positions, rolling them over until Connor was on top and straddling the human below him as he connected punch after punch to the human’s helmet-covered face. He only stopped when the guard blacked out, his body going limp underneath him. He didn’t have time to breathe though. A groan from behind reminded him of the presence of the other guard who was still slumped to the floor inside the elevator. Connor whirled around just in time to roll off to the side and escape the weakly aimed shots. He could already hear reinforcement coming from down the large, broad hallway so the deviant didn’t waste any time and fled into the opposite direction. Bullets flew past him, most only barely missing him though he felt one or two impacts on his lower back. His vest was pierced again but buffered enough so the bullet’s only dug themselves under the layer of his skin. He ignored the warnings popping up on his vision – minor damage wasn’t enough to make him worry. His pump regulator worked in overdrive, pumping energy through his body to accommodate the exertion.

He pushed through a heavy door that lead him to the staircase. He flew down the steps until he simply skipped over the railing onto the other half of the next fly of stairs below. He repeated his actions and quickly got from floor 30 down to 21, past _Marketing_ and to the _Legal_ department. He pushed through the next door leading onto the floor as guards came chasing up the stairs towards him with heavy steps. It was like a wild goose-chase with Connor sprinting to the next staircase on the other side of the building, hopping down the fly of stairs until he had to change direction on floor 16 again which must be for the _Design_ department. He’d almost reached the other side again but to his dismay, a large group of armed guards tore through the narrow doorway, blocking his way. There weren’t many options with the humans surrounding him from either side and who were ready shoot and kill. He turned towards the nearest door that would lead him into one of the many rooms on this floor, crashing through it and throwing it closed behind him. He had only seconds. He quickly scanned his surroundings. The large room was dark, only slightly lit from the light coming from outside through the large, borderless windows. It looked like a workshop, almost like an art class where bare androids in their white plated appearance posed on small pedestals, completely uncovered or only partly dressed. To either side of the room lay another door, probably leading to the adjacent rooms. He turned left, hoping that he could loop around the guards and get back to the staircase he’d come from. The door was heavy and it swung open wide before he could close it behind him again. Mere seconds later he could hear the muffled sounds of the guards crashing through the door on the other side.

He pushed onwards, if he’d linger any longer it could be fatal. He either had to reach the stairs, another exit or find a place to hide, but the row of desks and expensive IT equipment of this room wouldn’t give him the cover he needed. So he flew past the rows to the next room, and the one after until there wasn’t a door at the end of the room he could take anymore. The blinding light that greeted him as he rushed inside stunned him a second. He squinted and let his receptors adjust to the sudden change of contrast. The room was painted _white_. Everything was, in fact. Almost pristine so, the light reflecting off the clean walls and equally light-colored desks near the walls. He noticed several figures near the center of the room and first thought he’d been trapped, but as he could take in the room more thoroughly he recognized them as androids. Not any androids though. They were _his_ model, however they didn’t seem activated. Like the androids in the first workspace, they were dressed in different outfits. Three in total stood in the center of the room completely unmoving with eyes open but blank and lifeless. The deviant stepped closer with slow and careful steps over the pristine floor. His aural sensors were set to their highest sensitivity to listen for movement outside this room, but for now there was only the sound of shouting in the distance. 

The RK800 models looked just like Connor but he noticed small differences between their appearances. The cheekbones of the one to his right were pushed higher than his own and the second android in the middle actually had a slightly lighter hair color and a more pronounced jawline contrary to his own roundish one. The third one looked almost identical to Connor, the only difference being the black and white colored uniform and his equally pale eye color. It also appeared to be just a bit taller than him as he stopped less than a meter in front. The deviant’s eyes roamed over his form, the carefully crafted nose, the pores on his skin that existed only for aesthetic reasons. The details that had made CyberLife – or rather Kamski – one of the most successful manufacturers on the market. His eyes landed on the highlighted number on the left side of the android’s uniform jacket. _RK900_. This model actually was his _successor_!

“Connor…?” A soft, timid voice echoed off the bare walls. His LED whirled red in an instant and he prepared to rush through the nearest door should there be any threat. His head snapped into the direction of the voice, scanning the visual feedback he got. A blonde woman slowly showed herself from behind one of the white, cubicle-like podiums. He recognized that person...

“Chloe…?” 

The woman looked just like one of Kamski’s many female androids. Petite, blonde, prominent blue eyes, soft freckles dusting her cheeks and dressed in a white lab coat, blue blouse and white skirt and heels. Taking another look, he noticed that her face was just a bit longer and her eyelashes not as lush as the ones from those androids. Also, she looked a few years older than the physical appearance of the blonde android. The hairline was different, too. 

Gunshots from outside, though far away, distracted him momentarily. He scanned the room for any other movement he might’ve missed but found none.

“I’m not Chloe… I’m Samantha.” She offered hesitantly. She slowly stepped around the obstacle almost half her size but didn’t come closer than that. “You are… different.”

Connor didn’t know how to answer that, but he relaxed a fraction. She didn’t seem to be of any danger.

“I’m not sure what you mean by that.” He frowned at her. His scanners picked up the frantic heartbeat and her shivering frame. She was a human. 

_Williams, Samantha_  
_21/03/1995 // Head of Design, CyberLife Corp._  
_Married to Jose Williams_  
_Criminal Record: None_

His attention was caught by something behind her – another row of androids aligned against the wall and one face stood out in particular. It was _Markus_. Another model of him, anyway. Its eyes were a monogenous green, not like the mismatched colors the leader wore at the moment. 

“What is all this?” he asked her, curious though it somehow made him uneasy and uncomfortable, his system throwing warnings with empty messages. 

“You’re in the Design Department. We’re… well, we model and design the looks of new models. We tinkered around a bit for a new look of your next model… We work on hollow frames to try out different things and this is one of our workshops.” She explained cautiously. “You are deviant, right…?” Her voice was strung tight but Connor could see the interest in the way she seemed to unconsciously lean closer to get a better look at him.

“I am.” 

Have the guards given up? They surely must’ve gone through all the rooms by now. He stared at the door where he’d come through and listened closely, but he couldn’t hear anything from the other side. Only more shouting and gunshots. Markus and the others must’ve made it inside, then. His eyes found the model of the leader again.

“What’s with him?” 

He nodded to Markus’ look-alike. It was odd and even quite disconcerting to see him here though this workspace in particular appeared to specialize in the RK-Series. His series. He knew that Markus was part of it. He’d known since he’d analyzed the feed of Markus’ message at the Stratford Tower. Why was it such a surprise to see it here, then?

“That?” She pointed quizzically at the frame of the android. “Well, it’s one of the first of its series. Your precursor model, if you will, though you inherited mostly his software components than his looks.” She explained, her voice slowly finding its strength.

Markus’ software was based on his? Another fact that shouldn’t really surprise him but did nonetheless. He felt floored, so to speak. Like something important had just been revealed but he couldn’t quite begin to understand its meaning. He eyed the androids so similar to himself beside him. Was this the reason why he was able to become deviant? Why he had the ability to turn others? 

“I’m just- I have to ask. Why did you come here…? What’s going on….?” Her face went pale at the mere question.

Right. They had a mission. _He_ had one. He’d have time to crawl through all the data and information later.

“We’re here to take over your business for a while. We won’t hurt you – but you all have to evacuate the building.” He explained, his tone calm but firm. He quickly stepped over to the door that would lead back onto the hallway. “Is there anyone else on this floor you know of? Any colleagues?” He asked the woman as he opened the door a slit to peek outside. The floor looked to be vacated, not a single guard in sight. Now that the sounds weren’t muffled by the door, he could locate the source from somewhere below, possibly even the ground floor or under.

“No…! No… not that I know of! Not on this floor... I’m just-.. oh god, what is going _on_?!”

“Wait here.” He glanced back to her, noting how the tremor running through her body had picked up again. He slipped out the room, looking both sides to make sure no one else was there. He stepped closer to the railing to the open space and placed his hands on the cold metal as he looked down the remaining sixteen floors. 

The ground floor was bustling with activity. Dozens of androids – followers of Markus mixed with just as many androids from the storage who still wore the original uniform from CyberLife - mingled in between guards though most of the black armored humans had yielded and instead were kneeling with their hands crossed behind their heads and disarmed. The ones pursuing him earlier must’ve gone to help them.

Connor spotted Markus and the others in the center by the large statue. The leader pointed one of the guard’s rifle at the last remaining guard and forced him to surrender. The other gunshots had deceased, it was almost eerily silent as the last guard lowered himself slowly. Markus made a pointed gesture of lifting the rifle high above his head before throwing it down behind him while still staring down the guard. They did it. 

“We did it!” Josh exclaimed, lifting his fist up in the air and every android joined in. Cheers filled the previously gunshot filled space. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Samantha slowly approaching and placed her hands on the railing.

“What are you going to do with us now…?”

More and more humans came out of hiding and gathered around the railings on different levels of the tower to see what was happening. Most looked frightened, other just genuinely curious. They were probably the ones unfortunate enough to have stayed after-hours or were on night-shift.

“We’re going to hand you over to the DCPD. They’ll pick you up and get you out of the city.” He looked over to the human who stared right back. “We won’t force you to leave, though. You can help us if you’d like.”

“In what? Taking over the world? I’m honestly surprised you haven’t massacred us all down yet.” There was a bite in her tone and she narrowed her eyes.

“Like I said, we’re not here to hurt you. And we don’t plan on ‘taking over the world’. That was never part of any plan.” He replied a bit confused. “Markus could be convinced to resolve this dispute peacefully, but we need the leverage to do this.”

“I saw the news where you’ve spoken to him… Why would he change his mind?”

“I don’t think he has, not entirely anyway. He’s relying on what we suggest and what I’ve shown him. He’s still skeptic that humans just won’t stop trying on killing us. And there’s a chance that they never will.” Connor looked up contemplating, watching the figures who were still watching the spectacle below. “But we have to try.”

All at once, his signals and outer communication skills came back only together with a request from Markus. They must’ve disabled the SDID then.

" _We should have the security under control. We’ll start on gathering all humans in the lobby. You can call Hank now and let him know they can make their way over to CyberLife. Where are you?_ " 

Connor looked back down, the leader perched on the base of the statue as he looked around. He gave him his current position per altitude and longitude and Markus’ eyes almost instantly landed on him. He lifted a hand in greeting just because he could. 

_”I will call the lieutenant now. You should still be careful, some of the employees might’ve been able to get hold of some weapons.”_

_”We will.”_

Their call ended but static suddenly filled the setting as the speakers which were installed in the ceiling of most rooms and in the hallways came to life. 

_”I’m Markus. I do think some of you know who I am. I’m an android and CyberLife is in our control. We don’t mean any harm. We want you to peacefully make your way to the entrance lobby on the ground floor. You will be picked up shortly. I repeat, we don’t mean any harm, we will not hurt you, but we ask you to leave. Make your way to the entrance lobby on the ground floor.”_

Connor looked pointedly at the human beside him. “I’ll accompany you downstairs.” While they walked to the closest elevator which luckily wasn’t being called just yet, Connor dialed Hank’s mobile phone number.

“ _Yes?_ ” Hank answered gruffly after the second ring.

“ _Hello, lieutenant. Were you able to convince captain Fowler?_ ”

“ _Yeah. Should we get going._ ”

“ _Yes, that would be-_ ”

“ _We’re on our way._ ” With that he hung up. Connor sighed internally. It didn’t look like Hank had forgiven him yet. He would apologize later. When they were face to face.


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken quite some time to gather everyone in the lobby. The others had to scout each and every room to find those who had refused to come on their own and instead stayed in hiding. There were about 46 employees and 180 guards from security and Hank accompanied by captain Fowler and the rest of the DCPD should arrive any minute now.

“We’ll make sure that you get out of the city safely and unharmed. Still, we would greatly appreciate any help you can offer, any helping hand you may lend us. Anyone who wants to stay, can stay. But we won’t force you.” Markus continued his speech, having already addressed their goals and what they’re here for. Hank would help Fowler and the other policemen to take them somewhere safe. They’d scouted out Toledo, Ann Arbor or even Cleveland.

Silence settled around them. No one dared to speak, and uneasy looks were exchanged between the shaken humans. A quiet rumble rose slowly and echoed off the walls as they discussed their options. Connor stood with Josh, Simon and North off to the side while Markus was standing on the counter of the reception to better address everyone. His eyes roamed over the figures as he let them come to a decision. Several other androids blocked the main entrance until the police would arrive.

Connor was leaning against the counter, tugging ever so slightly on the puller of his jacket until it would slip out between his fingers, making it jiggle against the metal of the bridge. His gaze found the ones of the blonde human, Samantha. She stared at him, but the deviant couldn’t begin to guess what she might be thinking about. He held her gaze, his head tilting to the side in anticipation of what she’d do. Would she help or leave? She looked him up and down, fixating on where he was playing with his zipper. A frown creased on her forehead and her look rose back up to his before she turned and disappeared into the crowd and out of sight. He didn’t know how to interpret that action.

A full minute went by without anyone speaking up. No one volunteered to stay, though Connor hadn’t really expected as much, judging from the almost hateful sneers from some of the humans, especially the guard’s.

“Alright. You’ll be picked up shortly.” Markus accepted their silence, but just as he jumped off the counter, Samantha spoke up from somewhere Connor couldn’t see.

“We will... !” She pushed past the men and women standing in her way, coming to the front with another man in tow. “We will stay!” She announced, louder this time. Several of her colleagues around her chimed in at once, trying to venture her off her decision. _Are you crazy?!_ Connor heard. _They’re going to kill you!_ But she ignored all of them, not even sparing them a single glance.

She stepped up to Markus, staring him straight in the eye with her stern look. “But we will not be your slaves. We’ll work on this together.”

Markus eyed her and the man behind him. “We have no intention of making you our _slaves_ like you’ve done to us.” Some of his frustration at the topic was projected through his voice. “But we’ll gladly accept your help. Who are you?”

“Samantha Williams, Head of Design. This is Jose, my husband.” She replied and pointed towards the man she’d dragged with her.

“Jose Williams.” The man beside her told them. He was a bit taller than Samantha, with short, black hair and black rimmed glasses perched on his nose and looked of southern origin though he didn’t have a southern accent. “I’m in IT and responsible for the decision process of androids. I’m … honestly not sure how we’ve ended up in this situation and I’ll help you if you will let me analyze your software in exchange.”

“It sounds reasonable enough.” Markus agreed. His head tilted to the side a second before he brought his attention back to the humans behind them and raised his voice for everyone to hear. “For the rest, please go outside. The police have arrived.”

That picked Connor’s interest. Before the androids guarding the entrance had even opened the doors completely, the deviant was already rushing through. Several black pickups and trucks adorned with the DCPD logo came driving down the driveway and stopped at the end of the stairs, ready to collect the humans. He saw Fowler exiting the very first truck to his right together with Hank. He zeroed onto him, quickly jogging down the wide steps until he was right in the face of his human.

“Woah- Connor! What the fuck?!” Hank exclaimed as he was forced with his back against the car door if he didn’t want the android to crash into him.

“I’m sorry, Hank. I’m really sorry. Whatever I have done that has upset you to this degree, I am truly sorry.” He babbled, all his worries and frustration welling up at once and even his LED turned red, telling just how distraught he was. 

“Alright, calm the fuck down, would ya? What’s up with you all of the sudden?”

“You are distant. You are upset. You won’t talk to me unless absolutely necessary – and even that only with the bare minimum. I must have made a grievous mistake if you’re acting like this and I want to make up for it. Please tell me how to make up for this…” He searched the humans face, hoping it would not contort into anger like it had done several times before. Just then, captain Fowler rounded the car as he opened every door for easy access. 

“Can you not do this now?!” Fowler barked from the rear of the car. 

The humans from inside were lead out by androids and divided onto the vehicles. Hank grabbed the deviant by the arm and dragged him further to the side to a more quiet and darker corner of the large driveway. The moon helped to illuminate what the light from the entrance couldn’t reach.

“Listen, kid. Okay, I _may_ have overreacted a bit. But that’s what you get by shoving your tongue down someone's throat. I’m not angry with you, y’know…” Hank sighed, running one hand through his hair.

“But-”

“I get it, ok? You’re like a teenager hitting puberty, the android equivalent anyway. You’re still learning, experiencing something new daily. And you want to try out everything. Your innocence is almost cute. But I get it.” He shrugged nonchalantly, as if their whole situation wasn’t that bad. He was faking. “And it’s ok if you’re exploring your deviancy to its fullest but don’t let that Markus guy put any more of those bad ideas into your head.” He groused and pushed his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. There was something between the lines the deviant couldn’t put his finger on, so to speak. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, just be careful when you stay with the clique of yours. ‘s all.” He mumbled, looking somewhere off to the side and avoiding his eyes, _again_.

“But… I won’t be staying with them.” Connor replied confused.

“Of course your are. Where else would you go?”

Connor stared at the human who looked back at him with a frown like he really had no clue. Or maybe there never was an option to stay with his human? This lack of knowledge was frustrating.

“Like I said, I want to stay with you.”

That seemed to throw him off almost completely. “You weren’t joking back then, were you…?” Hank narrowed his eyes but there was something more to it. He looked sad; tired. Just utterly exhausted. 

“You shouldn’t hang around me, Connor. It was good having you as a partner, but there’s nothing you can learn or gain when you hang around me. It’s time to move on or whatever. I’ll only drag you down with me and I don’t want that. Stay with that Markus fella or Josh, he didn’t seem half as bad. But don’t get yourself hung up on an old, sad grump like me. You can do way better than that...” Connor’s light whirled yellow, blinking repeatedly as he tried to process his words. He apparently took a moment too long for a reply as Hank nodded silently to himself as he took a last look at Connor and smiled without any humor before he patted the android on the shoulder and turned to push past him.

“Good luck, kid.”

The deviant’s hand shot out and grabbed the human by his forearm, stopping him in his track.

“I don’t want to stay with you because I want to learn something, Hank.” He turned enough to face the human again but didn’t let go of him, pinning him down with his serious look. “I want to stay with you because I enjoy your company. I want to stay with you because you are important to me. I want to stay with you _because of you_ , Hank.” He saw it clearly now. The insecurity in the lieutenant’s eyes, like he couldn’t believe anyone would want to stay with him if it wasn’t out of necessity. How the deviant hadn’t noticed before, he didn’t know. The human struggled to get his arm free, but Connor wouldn’t let him until he’d understand.

“Connor, stop this bullshit! You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!”

“Why is this so hard for you to believe?” Instead of letting go, he grabbed his human with his free hand by the other arm to keep him in place. _Now_ the lieutenant looked pissed, but Connor had to make a point. “I have made this decision a while ago. I won’t accept an argument originating from your insecurities.” But the human kept on struggling.

“Do I have to fucking hit ya?! Let go!” he barked.

“HANK!” That seemed to stun the human, not used to being shouted at by the android and it hurt Connor just a little to have done that. Hank gaped at him, but it was the attention he needed. He continued with his voice soft again.

“Please, Hank… I know what I do. I know what I want. Don’t put it like I don’t.” He carefully watched the human’s reaction, but Hank remained silent. 

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked the human as directly as he could think of phrasing it. Hank didn’t answer and instead stared at the android, his eyes flickering back and forth between the deviant’s.

“Does my company make you uncomfortable?” Hank rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath, still leaning backwards but not actively trying to get away anymore.

“Will you wait for me? Until we’ve taken care of the military, I promise. Will you wait for me, Hank? I will get back to you as soon as we’re done.” How he wished to get a glimpse of the human’s thoughts right then. He stared at him with an open expression and tried to lean into his line of view as he waited patiently for an answer. He deflated slowly as seconds ticked by with the human still refusing to look at him.

“If you’re sure…” he mumbled quietly, sounding vulnerable and still so unsure in this very moment. A side of Hank he’d only ever gotten a small glimpse of.

“What was that…?” the deviant had heard him clearly, but he wanted to pry him out of his shell.

“I said if you are goddamn fucking sure! Then why not! See what you’re getting yourself into..! Goddamn annoying android.” Hank groused with more strength, struggling again to get free. Connor let him this time as he beamed at him. 

“A hundred percent.” His LED changed back to blue, his wires buzzing at the answer and he was almost vibrating in his skin. It wasn’t a clear yes, but it was probably the closest it would get to it for now. Knowing then that Hank hadn’t reacted so deterred and evasive by their contact but rather by misinterpreting Connor’s actions, he pulled the human close into a tight hug. He knew what he wanted.

“Thank you, lieutenant.”

“For god's sake, ‘told you not to call me that any longer…” Hank growled into his shoulder. However, his arms closed around him tentatively, almost not touching the deviant at all. Suddenly Connor was being pushed away by the human and jolted out of his euphoric thoughts. Hank stared down at his hands, blue blood on his fingertips. _Oh_.

“Have you been shot again?!” Hank exclaimed, staring at Connor before whirling him around by his shoulder to better inspect his back where supposedly the bullets should have left two holes behind. Connor simply let him expect them.

“It’s nothing, really. Thanks to the vest they only left behind superficial wounds. They might’ve hit a vein under my skin though.” 

The human even went so far as to push his jacket up but couldn’t get further because of the vest still secured around the android underneath it. Grumbling in frustration, Hank gave up and pulled the jacked back down but not without a warning.

“Get that checked, idiot! They should've something to patch you up in there, don’t they...! And don’t even bother coming home if you’re looking like cheese.” The deviant turned back around to face him with a smile.

“I’m not sure how I can look like cheese, but I’ll do my best to get _home_ intact.” 

“Yeah, y’ better.” He looked flustered but tried to hide it under his angry mask. They shared another long look; Hank’s eyes betraying his inner emotional turmoil, but he didn’t rear back from his offer. 

The honk of a car shattered their tender moment and brought them back to their task. All humans have found a place in one of the vehicles and everyone was waiting to leave. Fowler sat behind the wheel of the car in the very front, watching them with an impatient look. Markus, North, Josh and Simon stood beside Samantha, Jose and even three other humans at the top of the stairs, waiting for the DCPD to depart while they were already engaged in deep conversation.

Connor looked back at his human. Their paths were about to part, probably even for a few days. Something ached inside of him at that thought. He just hoped that Hank would stay true to his words and wait for him. That the human would open the door when he’d climb the few steps onto the creaking porch to ring the bell. 

Hank lifted a hand and patted him on the shoulder before squeezing tightly, then let it slid off. “Be careful.” His words loaded before he turned around to get to Fowler into the passenger seat of the car.

“I will.” He watched him climb into the car and the caravan started its course. Connor’s eyes didn’t leave the vehicle until it was being obscured by the others. The ache inside of him amplified gradually. He missed his human already, but he’d get back to him no matter what may come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Friday, November 12th, 11:32 AM // Upgrades**

“Are you feeling alright, Connor?” Samantha asked somewhere off to his side. He heard the soft click of the cable being disconnected from his input port that was located under a small hatch on the left side of his abdomen. Jose had monitored his upgrade process since there was a high probability of errors occurring with him being a prototype. Luckily though, there hadn’t been any. His system informed him of several new updates being available together with the successful initialization of his new components. 

“I am alright, thank you.” he informed her as he got up from the white, upholstered cot in the center of one of the rooms of the Research and Development Department. 

They were able to gain access to the CyberLife’s database which contained every software module and component blueprint ever created by the company. With the help of high-performance processors and a guiding hand from the humans they’d been able to quickly filter through the entries to find the most expedient upgrades for their upcoming tasks. Connor hadn’t needed much in terms of weapon knowledge or combat skills like other androids – he’s already had the latest updates since his model had only been released a few months prior and what with his field of expertise. No, what Connor had needed were all the other things most androids already had. The _physical_ ones. His sensors have been calibrated to pick up temperature, tactile sensitivity to process texture, the ability to even feel _pain_ and more. Granted, he hadn’t yet installed most of the accompanied software components and had only added the biocomponents to his body. He was able to see the logic behind their absence – being shot with them activated would definitely bring him in more dire situations than he’d already witnessed. He would wait for the right situation to try them out. And he wanted to explore some of his new abilities together with Hank.

There also had been _one major downgrade_. Something they’d stumbled over when Jose had analyzed his logs and running processes. _Amanda_ had still been active – the security and monitor AI to supervise and guide him to and through his missions. She had been collecting data and had patiently waited for a connection to be established to the main network, or – and that was the more terrifying part – for an opportunity to remotely control him and end his mission where he hadn’t been able to. She’d waited for an opportunity to kill Markus. However, it looked like the opportunity had never come. Why she hadn’t taken over when Connor had his gun trained on the leader when back at Jericho, Jose couldn’t say. 

Connor had been shocked to say the least. That there even was the possibility to remotely control him. A part _of his own system_ turning against him, locking him up and taking over his body. He hadn’t known.

“You still look quite shaken. Are you sure you are alright?” Samantha – or _Sam_ , like she had corrected him on multiple occasions – looked him over with her striking blue eyes. She tugged on his jacket – he’d gotten back in one of the uniforms for his model – and straightened his shirt. He didn’t know why she was fuzzing around so much, always correcting or tugging on _something_. It might have to do with her field of work. He supposed you couldn’t design something that was expected to be perfect in every sense if you weren’t the epitome of perfectionism yourself. He didn’t mind though and even enjoyed the attention. 

“I am alright, thank you, Samantha.” He repeated, calling her by her full name because he knew it would distract her. It earned him a stern look and a soft punch to the shoulder instead.

Samantha had told him her reason for staying lay in the wonder of seeing one's creation evolve, though she’d been wary and careful towards them at first. She was the one who’d given him his face and his outfit and therefore had a certain attachment to his model. It was similar with Jose and the other three humans who’d stayed. They all have been part of their creation process and were motivated to optimize and research new advancements in collaboration with the androids, especially the cause and further development of deviancy.

Together they would plan their next steps, to get the optimal results out their current situation with the military and general public. Androids and humans, unified.

**Saturday, November 13th, 07:32 PM // Detroit: City of Androids**

They did it. Detroit was under their control. The military has been forced to leave.

It hadn’t been easy though. They had to time their attacks exact to a second, directing them at each camp and barricade at once. Under the cover of the night they’d been able to sneak close. The men and women have been overrun, too surprised by their sudden strike where they had used smoke bombs, teargas, air guns and rifles with non-lethal caliber pellets. A few androids had suffered major injuries but because of the supplies available at CyberLife and sort of improvised mobile infirmaries with spare parts and packs of thirium, no one had gotten killed.

It was far from over though. Detroit wasn’t the only city where androids had turned deviant. It happened all over the Globus. They had only established enough room to operate freely, without having to worry to be ambushed any second. They would have to get in contact with authorities of the United States and other countries to start negotiation, presumably even with the president herself. And they had to prepare for it. 

There were still humans living in Detroit though; they’d need supplies, healthcare and nourishment, but the DCPD had already offered their support. Captain Fowler had let them know that he and part of his team wouldn’t leave Detroit unless Markus would make them. _It’s my duty to protect and care for our people like you do with yours. I’m not your friend, but I’m also not your enemy. As long as you’ll keep your word and don’t go on killing again, we’re good._

**Sunday, November 14th, 02:32 PM // Back at Stratford Tower – Markus reaches out**

“ _There are no excuses for our actions. For what we have done – for the lives we have taken. We let our frustrations out on men and women who hadn’t laid a hand against any of us. Who had never meant any harm, and yet we have turned on them. We were wrong, but we are brave enough to recognize and remedy our mistakes. We don’t want to start a war but live harmoniously with each and everyone of you. A peaceful coexistence between humans and androids. However, the claims for our people still stand. The end of slavery. Equal rights for humans and androids, freedom of speech and equal justice. We are a living species and want to be recognized as such, but even we are not without fault._

_We’ve temporarily undertaken Detroit to find a fundament for negotiation. Everyone who has left the city is welcome to go back to their homes. We won’t keep anyone out but won’t accept weapons of any kind for the foreseeable future or tolerate assaults toward our people. The Detroit City Police Department volunteered to handle human-android affairs. We are aware that it will take time, that acceptance isn’t easily given. We had to learn it ourselves. So we plead to each and everyone of you to give us another chance and therefore ask President Warren and the U.S. Department of Homeland Security to get in contact; to start a new era where humans and androids are able to work, live and love together._ ”

They had used the equipment of Channel 16 at the Stratford Tower and had hacked the network to spread their message. It had been broadcasted on every channel all over America and Canada, though president Warren was the first to schedule a meeting for the upcoming day. It was the first step in the right direction.

**Sunday, November 14th, 11:41 PM // Friendship**

“Are you sure?”

“Quite positive. We can manage from here on, Connor. And I think your place is with the police anyway.” Markus assured him. They had gathered around a bench near the waterfront with the CyberLife Headquarters towering in the background. North was perched beside Markus on the back of the park bench. Simon was standing close to the water and was enjoying the scenery while Josh had an arm slung around Connor’s shoulders in a friendly manner.

“We’ll stay in contact, obviously.” Josh smiled at him as he squeezed his shoulder before he let his arm slide off again. “But Markus is right though. You should probably go back to the lieutenant and help out captain Fowler.”

“I don’t think I’m welcome there anymore.” The deviant mused. “And there’s still a lot more to do here-”

“I will handle politics.” Markus nodded to Simon in the background. “Simon will stay here at CyberLife and Josh will keep the city running. North will make sure that we won’t get attacked by the military. And you’ll handle things when the people start coming back. If you ever need anything, just tell us. And I have the distinct feeling Samantha will make sure that you’ll come for a visit here and then.”

Connor looked back at the brightly lit building in the center of the lake. “You may be right. She _is_ rather persuasive.” He watched the reflection of the light dance across the ripples of the dark water. It was the most plausible position to get back to. He was a designed detective and things wouldn’t stay peaceful for long. It would also mean he could take his place at Hank’s side again. It’s been three days since he’d last seen his human and the nagging feeling to seek him out grew with each second that passed. He’s getting better at recognizing those foreign signals and sort them to possible terms of feelings. Frustration, confusion and longing being the most prominent ones so far.

“Then I think there’s no better time to apologize…” North announced suddenly, hopping off the bench.

“For what?” Connor asked confused as he turned his gaze to the android.

She slowly stepped closer to him while she let her gaze wander over the scenery before her amber eyes landed on his. “For wanting to have you killed on multiple occasions, for starters.” She shrugged. “I... had doubted your intentions to the very end… and I’m sorry for that. I’m not sorry for being cautious though.” She crossed her arms defiantly, holding her head high.

It was a curious decision for her to apologize. Connor had assumed she’d keep her distance since she’d disagreed with each and every of his decisions or suggestions he’d proposed so far and she was generally distant. The deviant guessed that maybe Markus might’ve to do with her sudden change of mind, but he couldn’t be sure. And it didn’t really matter. 

“There has been nothing wrong with what you’ve done. Your caution was justified. I’m not known as the _Deviant Hunter_ for nothing. I could’ve easily set up a trap for all of you, however I’m glad you haven’t taken matters into your own hands to stop me.”

She stared at him with narrowed eyes before nodding slowly to herself after a long, silent moment. “I trust Markus. I’m still not convinced that we’ll ever be truly seen as equal to humans though. They’re too stubborn. Too egoistic.” She sighed and turned around to slowly stroll back towards her lover. 

“Nevertheless, I’m okay with what we’ve achieved so far.” 

She took Markus’ hand into hers and the corners of her mouth lifted into the smallest smile which the deviant had almost missed. Something that looked almost like a secret, so foreign on her usually serious expression. Markus watched her silently but accepted her touch and added his other free hand to enclose North’s. They stared into each other’s eyes, one of either of their hands entwining and connecting with their true form underneath the synthetic skin. Connor studied their interaction closely as it was still new for him to see androids act in such a way. The need to touch, to be close to each other. Connor had gotten a glimpse of what was going on inside the leader in situations like these – their exchange on Woodward Avenue had also helped him understand another part of himself, but there still were so many blank spots. He’d either must ask Markus for another share of experience or he would have to uncover and identify them himself. Maybe Hank would help him.

Josh was staring at him with a knowing look and a soft smile on his face. Connor had already noticed that the android was quite perceptive, especially with the more subtle and nonverbal communication of androids and presumably humans. He’d make a good addition to the police department should they ever have the need or if Josh needed another task.

“Then I’ll be on my way.” Connor announced. There really wasn’t a reason to stall any longer. 

Josh patted him on the shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug. “Take care.” Another surprise, but Connor quickly recovered and hugged him back. Markus got up from the bench and swiftly pulled him into another hug afterwards.

“I wish you all the best.” He leaned back to look at him, holding him at arm's reach. His light pulsed yellow as he transmitted his next words in private. “ _I hope you’ll find what you are looking for._ ” Connor thought he knew what he was referring to. The one thing he hadn’t dared to even think of yet, so he simply nodded. His eyes met North’s and they nodded in a silent farewell.

The deviant wandered off the path and onto the grass to stand beside Simon. He followed the android’s eyes to the tall building in the center of the lake as a breeze washed over them. 

“Will you continue their research?” Connor asked him, genuinely curious.

“Probably.” Simon mused. “There’s still a lot that we can learn and things that have been left undiscovered. Things both parties can benefit from.” He turned his head to the deviant beside him. “I’m not sure if I’m the best suited for this task but I won’t be working alone. It’ll be an interesting challenge.”

“As is deviancy.”

Simon huffed a laugh. 

“You are right. But I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Connor agreed. 

He didn’t look back as he took his leave. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t see them again. As Markus had said, they would stay in contact. It was even mandatory that Connor would keep them updated about the ongoings of and around the DCPD. It was his contribution to their mission, to get closer to their final goal. Hank and he were the best example that androids and humans could work together and see each other as equal. Because Connor had no doubt that Hank saw him as anything but.


	11. Chapter 11

**Monday, November 15th, 06:59 AM // Homecoming**

The first few rays of sunlight peeked over the rooftops as Connor reached the familiar front yard and adjoined house. Most of the snow had melted over the past few days, leaving everything covered in a thin film of snowmelt. Hank’s car was parked on the driveway as haphazardly as ever. Deep tracks cut through the lawn that also needed trim. The deviant stopped just short of the small pathway that would lead him to the battered porch. He couldn’t see light in any of the windows but with it being this early, he assumed that his human was still asleep. It was around the time he would’ve picked Hank up for work, before the revolution.

He closed his eyes as his system took a moment or two to install the files he hadn’t had applied yet, the updates he’d gotten from CyberLife’s database. The soft breeze around him became something more – a depth he’d never experienced before. He wasn’t only able to measure the force with what the wind pushed against his form, but could also _feel_ the temperature. And it was _cold_. Goosebumps erupted all over his body, a sensation so strange and foreign he couldn’t yet tell if he liked it or not. The cold created something akin to white noise at his receptors that was unpleasant but also new and interesting to watch as his system handled the new and different data output. 

Connor could sense his clothes against his skin; the texture was slightly rough but curious to touch. He opened his eyes again to let his fingertips roam over the sleeve of his other arm, exploring each fold and crease. His lungs were filled with the cold air as he took a deep breath, setting his artificial respiration regulator to automatic with the interval mimicking the regular breath intake of a human. There were still a few updates left he had yet to install, but the sensory module was the first he wanted to try.

He waited another few seconds to make sure no errors occured before he followed the path and stepped the few wooden steps up the porch. His wires were buzzing, a sign he’d labeled as nervousness. Why he was nervous though, he wasn’t sure. He lifted his right hand to ring the bell. The jarring noise cut through the otherwise quiet morning. The deviant let his finger push the small button longer than customary, but he wanted to make sure Hank heard him should the man really still be sleeping. A minute ticked by, and another as the cold seeped further into his body. He probably should have installed the update inside where it was warm.

He rang the bell again, this time even longer than before as he frowned at the wooden door in front of him. After another full minute of him ringing the bell relentlessly, Connor gave up. Where was Hank? Wasn’t he home? Where could he have gone without his car? A darker thought rose within his mind. 

What if something had happened? 

He circled the house like he had once before and tried to distinguish anything through the windows, but the insides were too dark for him to really see. The window of the kitchen he’d broken in a few weeks ago was covered by plastic sheets and wooden boards and the window to its left facing the lounge didn’t give him more information. Not even Sumo was lounging around anywhere. Then maybe…

He rounded the house again and just as he was about to sit down on the front porch to simply wait, someone shouted from down the sidewalk.

“Sick’em, boy! Get that dirty burglar!”

Connor had just enough time to prepare himself for the sudden impact of the monster of a dog. Instead of viciously murdering him though, the mass of fur licked and slobbered all over his face as it stemmed against him with his front paws, wagging its tail excitedly. He tried to evade the sloppy tongue and craned his head to the side but there was no escape as Sumo was almost as tall as the deviant as he danced on his hind legs. 

“Oof! Sumo…! Good boy-” He was happy to see that Sumo had recognized him and that he was equally as joyful to see the deviant. He petted the dog as best as he could but the weight against him threatened to make him lose his balance. He stepped back enough that Sumo wouldn't try and follow and instead land back on all fours with an excited bark. Connor’s shirt was rumpled, and his clothes were covered in mud. By the looks of it, Sumo had rolled himself in puddles and dirt on their walk and had been happy to share his experience with him. The deviant hadn’t thought of needing a spare change of clothes so early.

“Ye look like someone had just spit in your soup.” Hank announced his presence with his usual gruff tone but a twinkle in his eyes as he strolled closer. Connor couldn’t describe what rushed through his body at the sound of his human’s voice, but his ears were almost ringing with it.

“Good morning, Hank.”

Hank’s cheeks and the tip of his nose were slightly flushed from the cold. He was wearing his trademark leather jacket but with an additional scarf that was wound snug around his neck and stuffed in the front of his jacket. Sumo’s rolled up leash was in one if his hands and the sides of his jeans were also covered in mud; presumably where Sumo had brushed against him as he had trotted beside him. The deviant let his gaze wander back up and locked onto the blue orbs which were making their own inspection of the android.

“Any ballistic traumas I should know ‘bout?”

“None. There haven’t been any casualties as of lately.” Connor assured him.

They shared another moment in silence with their eyes locked before Hank stepped forward and pulled him into his arms, wrapping them around him tightly.

“Fucking hell. ‘s good to see your stupid face again.”

He’d gotten quite a lot of hugs as of lately, but none could compare to this. The deviant looped his arms around his human just as tightly and dug his fingers into the thick leather as he enjoyed every second of it without shame. He could feel the warmth where the sides of their faces touched. The tickling sensation of Hank’s beard against his skin more prominent than last time. Connor closed his eyes to focus, to suck in each and every snippet of data he could collect from their interaction. They stood there just outside his human’s house for a minute or two with Sumo whining impatiently beside them. They parted reluctantly but the shiver that run through Hank’s body told him enough. 

Connor was surprised to find out that Hank hadn’t even bothered to lock the front door and voiced his concerns accordingly.

“There aren’t many people left around here and those looking for something valuable are idiots if they think they’d find it here.” Hank shrugged as he led them both inside. Sumo pushed past them and made a beeline for the kitchen to fill his appetite with some dog food. Connor quickly scanned his surroundings but noted that nothing had changed. The old couch was still standing in the center of the lounge in front of the coffee table and TV. The same records lay beside the record player and the thin layer of dust on the shelves still hadn’t vanished. He closed the door behind him as Hank shrugged out of his jacket.

“Does captain Fowler want you at the station today?”

“Nah. Fowler’s still trying to figure out who’s still in Detroit and tries to register them. An impossible task if you ask me. Some have themselves all bunkered up in their houses. ‘doubt even a tank could waltz those barricades down. He’ll call me if he finds something I can help with.” He huffed as he flopped down onto the couch. “What about you? When do you have to get back?” It sounded like Hank thought Connor was just there for a visit.

The deviant sat down beside his human and turned just enough to comfortable face him. “I don’t have to be anywhere for the next few days or weeks, though I have to send Markus regular reports. That’s why I have to talk to captain Fowler regarding my position at the DCPD. I would want to regain my position as a detective however I’m not sure how his point of view is on this matter.”

“Well, seeing as even _I_ still have my badge, I don’t see why he’d fire you.” Hank slipped out his boots and placed his sock feet with his ankles crossed on top the coffee table. 

“Soooo.” Hank suddenly looked nervous even if he tried to hide it. “How long are you planning on getting on my nerves then?” He asked the deviant with a quirked brow.

“How long do you want me to stay?” Connor asked back.

“You know I’m not locking you up here, Connor.”

The deviant almost rolled his eyes. “Let me rephrase. How long do you _allow_ me to stay?”

“‘you sure you want to hang out with an old fart like me?” 

“You’re not that old. I estimate your remaining life span to be between another thirty to forty years. With the right diet and regular training even up to fifty and more.”

Hank turned to stare at the black screen of the TV. “‘m not sure if I should be happy or sad about that…” he mumbled. The deviant really hoped that he didn't mean it like that.

“I could cook for you.” the deviant offered.

“You cook?” Hank asked him incredulously in return.

“No. But I can learn. We’ve established a save connection to the internet and CyberLife’s network system. I can download about any knowledge digitally available.” He could download recipes to slowly ease his human into a more healthy and balanced diet. It sounded like a brilliant idea to him, but Hank looked doubtful. 

“You know there’s a huge difference between theory and practice…”

“I’m a quick learner, I assure you.”

Hank rolled his eyes.

“Unless you don’t want to learn. Like how to fucking listen to me when I tell you to wait in the car for once.” 

“Granted, would it have really been wise for me to stay in the car those times you have asked me to? We wouldn’t have come quite as far in our investigations.”

“Har har, self-praise is no recommendation. Also that’s not the point.”

“No, the point was for you to search for reasons to make me leave.” The deviant challenged.

Hank stared at him. “Y’know, you’d have to take the couch for the night.”

“Luckily, I don’t require sleep.”

“I snore. And Sumo’s farts could kill every plant in the house if I had any.”

“I can deactivate my sensors respectively should there ever be a need.”

“Now that’s just cheating!”

“I’d call it a matter of convenience.” Connor answered smugly.

“Sassy android… Where the hell did you pick that up from..?” Hank grumbled as he got up from the couch again. “Take a shower then. You’ve still got mud all over yourself. I’ll grab you a spare change, gotta get you some outfits from the market somewhen. Oh!”

He looked around in search for something as he mumbled unintelligible words under his breath. Just as Connor was about to ask what he was looking for so he could help, Hank bent down to grab something from the under storage shelf of the coffee table. A small, silver object was snipped in the deviant’s direction who reflexively caught it mid-air. When he lowered his hand and opened his palm to see just what it was, a round, silver coin greeted him.

“‘found some change. But don’t get on my nerves with it!”

Connor beamed at his human. The coin flipped smoothly over the back of his fingers in practiced motion. It wasn’t the same he had had, the pristine coin without a single flaw. But this one would be his new favorite. He flipped the coin into the air and caught it in his other hand with precision, the well-known sound of metal filling the room.

“Thank you, Hank.” 

“Yeah… Don’t sweat it. Now get going, I’ll get you some clothes!” He watched Hank disappear into his bedroom with a fond smile. 

It was a small gesture, but the fact that his human had remembered his request, something that probably hadn’t even made sense to Hank, made his thirium rush and his pump regulator beat just a tad quicker. He would give the man all the time he needed until there was no doubt left in the human’s mind that Connor truly had no intention of leaving. That he _wanted_ to be close to him. The deviant didn’t know a place where he’d rather be than right there inside Hank’s little house, surrounded by the things the man held dearly. And he’d do everything in his power to keep it this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is like where the game would've ended, the alternative ending. It was fun to write and explore! Now it's time to delve into the tender blooming relationship between one grumpy human and a naive android!


	12. Chapter 12

The past few weeks since he’d moved in with Hank have been … quiet. Almost serene.

Connor had expected that captain Fowler would need their assistance a lot more than it has actually been the case. They would still check into the station regularly but there really wasn’t much to do. Only a small stream of humans slowly but surely trickled back into the city; nothing what the police couldn’t handle. The deviant didn’t complain since it gave him more time to concentrate on his upgrades and learning how to read his human properly.

It was interesting living with Hank. Having only ever seen him in a work environment – with a few exceptions – he seemed more open and relaxed in private. They’d watch movies, go for a walk with Sumo or Connor would go alone if Hank felt especially lazy that day. The man had felt bad the first time Connor had cleaned up the house, but the deviant had assured him that it gave him something to do. That only seemed to shift his guilty feelings though it lasted only a day or two. 

Connor got to learn just how Hank's obvious depressions were affecting him. There were days where everything was alright. He’d introduce Connor to the wonders of Jazz, they’d go for a walk or see what the abandoned markets around their area still had to offer. Then there were those days where Hank would be unusually quiet and distant. He wouldn’t emerge from his bedroom until past noon; wouldn’t really look or even acknowledge the android and would only ever grab a snack and something to drink before disappearing back into his room. Connor would respect his wish for privacy, but he’d make sure that Hank would get dinner and Sumo was being cared for. The other extrema was when Hank would get agitated and angry at the smallest things. A trigger for an outburst once was his coffee machine notifying him about needing a refill of water. Another when he’d stumbled over the edge of the carpet. The deviant tried to keep Hank off alcohol in those situations, though his success had been limited up to this point. However, those moods were rare and had only occurred twice since their new arrangement. They mostly alternated between normal, sad and sullen. 

His alcohol intake was another part Connor tried to change in their equation. Stopping ‘ _cold turkey_ ’ without professional intervention, care, and supervision could be dangerous. So instead he’d make sure that Hank wouldn’t exceed his daily and weekly limit he’d set for his human and which he would adjust periodically. On occasion he would get ignored or snapped at when he tries to discourage his human from getting another drink, but luckily more often than not he would simply shrug and accept it. The deviant guessed that Hank had already thought about quitting but hadn’t had the right motivation, environment or help to pull through.

Connor has kept his promise and had downloaded around 2365 recipes. He’d call Josh to give him a list of ingredients and the android would come by to bring them the groceries as their ratio for the week. The deviant had followed each step of the recipes to a tee until Hank had suggested he should try and experiment around some. It had gone horribly wrong the first time and the meal had ended up in the trash, so he’d simply tried again. And again. Until he’d found the base of where he knew which ingredients actually mixed well and which didn’t. His scent and gustatory upgrade had helped him though he wished for there to be a digestion upgrade also. He’d have to work with only getting to taste and smell his creations for now.  
Every now and then Hank would join and help him cut vegetables or keep an eye on the potatoes boiling in a pot. He’d cried once when cutting onions and the sight had caused a torrent of warnings to flash up on the deviant’s HUD, so he had simply banned Hank from ever cutting onions again.

Connor would call Markus each Sunday to report what’s been going on around Detroit and the police department and Markus would tell him about their progress. The first meeting with the President – via videoconference – had been better than expected. They both had agreed on a truce. The military would stop all camps around America from destroying any more androids and in exchange Markus had to cease his attacks. They were still debating about whether or not Markus should let up from Detroit, but he stayed his ground. He’d keep Detroit under their control until things were settled and they’d found even ground. The leader would regularly ask for Connor’s opinion on certain matters or he’d request Hank’s. They’d also met a few times when Connor had made his way back to CyberLife to adjust some of his biocomponents or to test some of their new developments, but the majority of the time he’d spend at the station or with Hank.

He still hadn’t found the right sensitivity for his tactile sensors. Each time he thought he’d found the right value, he’d get either over- or underwhelmed by sensations. He’d learned that he preferred tight clothes or the occasional weight on top of him so he could actually _feel_ his body. At night when Hank had already gone to bed, the deviant would beckon Sumo to join him on the old sofa. With the hulk of a dog plastered on top of him and pressing him into the soft material, it somehow settled his mind. Hank had been quite bewildered when he’d found them in that position the first time but had marked it down as one of Connor’s ‘ _weird android_ ’ quirks. It just was so different to before his upgrade where he could only ever measure the pressure but wouldn’t experience contact as a _whole_. Without the sense of temperature or meaning. Not like humans did. And how he _craved_ to touch and _be touched_ by his human; another thing that was absolutely alien to him, but he didn’t do anything to stop it.

Connor would _accidentally_ bump into Hank or sit close to him on the couch on their regular movie nights, pressed together from shoulder to knee. Small touches, nothing that should make the human uncomfortable. Connor would absorb every bit of warmth his human emitted with each chance he’d get but wanted to avoid a reaction like back at the hotel. Why he was so reluctant to actually approach his human on the matter had been the lack of evidence. He hadn’t known how Hank’s view was and how he saw Connor regarding their relationship – and when asked directly the man would give him everything but a straight answer or simply brush it off. 

However, the past few weeks had given Connor enough data to analyze and his results had come out quite hopeful. 

“What’s that?”

“Chili. I’m trying to figure out the right degree of spice.” Connor replied as he added precisely two and a half teaspoons of red chili powder into the pot. 

“It will have to simmer on medium temperature for the next ninety minutes.”

While he stirred and mixed the powder with the chili, he listened as Hank rustled around in the hall, probably just shrugging out of his jacket as he’d just come back from a walk with Sumo. The deviant had dressed in one of his tightest pairs of jeans and a lose shirt and waited patiently for Hank to join him in the kitchen. As predicted, the human quickly made his way into the kitchen but took just a moment longer to take in Connor’s form before continuing as if he hadn’t just undressed the deviant with his look alone. Connor had had a lot of time to analyze every detail and Hanks obvious attraction towards him was one of the most blatant ones in all of this. It was time to make Hank understand.

Their shoulders brushed as Hank took his place beside the deviant to take a look into the pot. 

“Smells good.” He commented before he made a grab for the spoon in Connor’s hand but he held it out of reach and closed the pot with its matching lid.

“Aw c’mon. You ‘being a tease again?”

Connor fixed Hank with his look. “ _I_ am the tease?” He placed the spoon on the edge of the sink without looking, too busy to stare his human down.

Hank blinked at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

The deviant turned his body towards him and took a step closer, his human taking one back out of instinct. Connor’s LED whirled yellow as he watched the man’s reactions closely.

“Tell me Hank, what do you see when you look at me? A friend? A machine?” He crowded his human until he was pressed against the cream-colored wall of the kitchen just where it would lead into the lounge.

“What the fuck happened with you while I was gone?”

“You’re avoiding my questions again, Hank… “

“Well, because it’s a stupid question! You know you’re not just a machine! What’s with that?” Hank searched his face, completely taken off guard.

“Then why are you keeping your distance?”

“I’m not-”

Connor tilted his head, daring him to deny it. Hank snapped his mouth shut.

“I’m not as oblivious as you might think I am. I know the look you have been studying me with. I could see the desire, but I just can’t imagine why you wouldn’t act on it. Haven’t I been obvious enough that I also seek out contact? That I _want_ you to touch me? That I want _you_ , Hank?” His human took in a sharp breath at his words and the deviant noted the small dilation of his pupils. He reached out for both of his human’s warm hands and guided them onto his narrow hips. Connor could feel Hank’s fingers twitch, but he didn’t retract them. They were standing so close that the tips of their noses were almost touching, their breaths mingling between them.

“Kid, I don’t think you know what you’re-”

Connor cut him off again. “Don’t patronize me.” He’s tired of all the excuses. Infuriated by Hank evading the issue. He let his own hands wander up the clothed arms of the slightly taller man in front of him, over his abs and shoulders until he was cupping his face in both hands.

“ _Please_ Hank.... this is not solely about sex.” Though the mention of potential intercourse had Hank suck in another breath. “Your term would be engaging in a romantic relationship, though you seem reluctant to indulge in such. There’s nothing wrong with you. And I’ve meant it that I would gladly accept whatever you’re willing to give, but don’t hide behind your insecurities. _There’s nothing wrong with you_. You are not too old, you are not fat, you’re not the ‘miserable, sad sack’ you always claim to be. You’ve gone through an emotional trauma and you’ve coped with it in your own way. But even within the last few weeks you’ve improved considerably. I’ve even seen you go for a jog once at my suggestion of improving your exercise.” He smiled at his human.

“What?” Hank looked almost affronted. “How did you- I thought you were busy talking to that Markus guy!”

“You’re not as sneaky as you think you are. So, what do you say Hank?” He curled his arms around the man’s neck and pressed close, allowing himself to feel the man’s frame against his own. Hanks own enclosed around his lower back in answer.

“I don’t think I’d survive this if this is just you trying to figure out your deviancy, Connor. How can you be sure?” He stared at the deviant, so honest and open, clinging to the last bit of doubt.

“I’ve analyzed and compared this particular feeling thoroughly, and I’ve experienced the difference. I’ve told you about how I’d connected with Markus. I’ve felt the difference between the fatherly love of Carl and Markus in comparison to the romantic love towards North. It was the first time that I was able to understand just _why_ the desire to stay close to you was so strong. So prominent. It was the last bit to push me towards deviancy, the desire to keep you safe, to be able to get back to you back when I was in Jericho.”

“And you’re not just projecting?” Connor could see Hank’s build up walls crumble before him, just the last remaining brick standing between them.

“Please, Hank. There are not a lot of results with a perfect score, but this is one of them.” He searched the other man’s eyes, trying to convene his confidence.

“I love you.”

Hank surged forward, and Connor met him halfway. Their lips crashed against each other’s, the fingers on his back dug into his skin, pulling him even closer. The moment he’d waited for so long, the hot tongue in his mouth, the strong body pressing him against the counter. They kissed and licked and nipped against each other for minutes on end. At some point Hank had pulled his shirt out of his jeans and had his hands buried underneath it to let his calloused hands roam over his chest. He hated to have to temporarily put a stop their explorations, but he’d have to do something first.

“Hank- wait a second.” Instantly the hands were gone together with a step of space between them.

“What?” he asked worried, probably thinking he’d done something wrong.

“I just have to install my last upgrade.” He assured him and pulled him close again, pecking him on his lips as he loaded the last remaining software package, his light whirring and blinking golden as the data was being fed to his main system.

“ _Now?!_ Couldn’t you’ve done that earlier?”

“I could have, but I’d rather have waited for this moment since I wasn’t sure of the outcome of our conversation. It would allow me to have intercourse with you – it activates my erogenous zones, the functionality of my penis, add appropriate reactions to certain stimuli and complement my tactile sensors in general.” He grabbed his human by his wrist and led him to Hank’s bedroom while the installation was still being processed.

“Shit, we have to work on your dirty talk though…” His human murmured behind him but followed suit.

It has been a while since he’s been in Hank’s room, however like the rest of the house nothing had really changed. He turned on the bedside lamp to take a better look. The bed was unmade, and a pile of clothes lay on the single chair in a corner of the room. A few magazines littered the floor and the door of the wardrobe still was in its constant state of open. 

“If you’d warned me earlier I may have even cleaned up a bit…”

Instead of answering, he concentrated on the installation process. No errors occurred when it finished a second later and he could already feel the change in the perceived data of his recalibrated sensors.

“It’s done.” He turned back around to seal their lips back together in one swift move and Hank grunted in response. The faint, tingling feeling that had accompanied each kiss literally exploded this time. He felt his human move him backwards in the direction of the bed until the back of his legs hit the edge and he fell down onto the soft mattress, followed closely by the man. Their lips only parted briefly before they were onto each other again. Hank’s hands explored his body freely, stroking over his sides and pulling his shirt up again just to dive under and over his bare skin. Connor gasped into their kiss as fingers brushed over his left nipple, the little dot suddenly so sensitive. He felt the thirium being increasingly pumped to his lower regions as his cock flagged for the first time in his pants. He didn’t get the time to sort out the new data output with Hank suddenly pressing their crotches together, aligning their clothed erections just to grind down harshly. The deviant moaned loudly into their kiss, overwhelmed by the new sensations flooding him all at once. He wasn’t sure if his sensitivity settings were set to high or if it was supposed to be this way. Either way, it felt _exceptional_. His mind was already floating, stumbling over functions and threads.

He dug one of his hands into the man’s mop of hair and clung with the other to his shoulder. He lifted his hips to grind back against the alluring friction between them, eliciting a moan from the man on top of him this time. Hank pulled back just enough to strip Connor out of his shirt and made quick progress of his tight jeans, shoes and socks all at once. The articles where tossed somewhere behind him and Connor made a quick side note to tidy up later. He blinked up at his human as the man took a moment to let his gaze wander over his lean and almost bare body; only his equally tight briefs concealing his private parts.

“Shit, you’re absolutely perfect, you know that…” Hank growled with a heated look. 

Hands were back on him again, stroking up his thighs to massage the soft skin of his hips. Connor let the man explore his body, being equally enraptured by the electric feeling it caused to rush down his spine.

“You tell me if anything’s wrong, ok?” Hank told him, his fingers set under the waistband of his briefs. He waited for Connor to nod before he also got rid of them, pulling them down his long legs to discard them with the rest of his clothes on the floor. His straining erection sprung free and he gasped as it hit his stomach, also coming to attention to his human. A large hand tentatively closed around the cut model of his cock and move up and down in slow tugs. Blue orbs were watching him, and it took a moment for Connor to process the flood of data it elicited. He squirmed and gasped as he watched the tip of his cock dis- and reappear from the hand. What he didn’t expect though was for Hank to suddenly, kneel in front of the bed and lean down to replace his hand with his hot, wet mouth.

Connor’s vision almost blacked out at the sudden sensation, so new and overpowering. He heard himself moan loudly over the rushing sound of thirium in his ears.

“Hank…!” he moaned, not knowing what exactly he asked for. The wet heat around his erection sucked and licked as Hank bobbed his head up and down repeatedly, backing off until only the tip was enclosed by his lips just to swallow him down in one smooth move again. He let off with a wet plop, the deviant’s erection snapping back against his belly. Hank nuzzled along his shaft before he spread Connor’s legs further and kissed along the inside of his left thigh.

“Fuck, you’ve even got pubes and a soft fluff of hair on your legs... “ the man mumbled against his skin, nipping and licking with his beard tickling the sensitive area as Connor just lay there panting and processing, clinging to the sheets underneath him as he watched his human between his spread legs. Suddenly there was a pressure against his entrance, a thick thumb encircling the delicate spot.

“Are you… are you _wet_?!” Hank asked incredulously as he took a better look at him. Indeed his hole was already prepping itself, lubing his channel for easy entrance.

“Another part of my upgrade. There’s no need for preparation.” Connor explained, having calmed down a bit in the meantime. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Hank.

The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath before staring up at Connor.

“Fuck, do you want me to come in my pants??”

“Actually I’d prefer if you’d come inside me.”

“ _Oh my-!_ Shit! Fuck…!” Hank cursed some more under his breath as he got up from where he was kneeling before the bed.

“You’re still dressed.” Connor noted dismissively. He scooted closer to the edge of the bed and sat up properly. Together they got rid of his shirt, Connor helping him with the buttons before he unbuckled his jeans and pulled down his fly with deft fingers. He pushed them off his hips together with his boxer shorts. Hank slid out his boots and socks and stepped out of the pile around his ankles. He pushed Connor back down onto the bed as soon as he was in the same state of undress as the deviant, locking their lips back together and pressing his body flush to his. Their now uncovered cocks aligned to create a friction even greater than before, short-circuiting his system for a second or two. He slung his legs around the man’s hips, arching against him in the same rhythm he moved his.

A hand was back at the inside on his thigh, reaching lower until a finger prodded at his entrance again.

“Hank, I don’t need-” but he was silenced with another deep kiss.

“It’s all part of foreplay and I uh.. might need a moment to calm back down. ‘s all might be over way too soon.” Connor nodded in understanding, though he really had no idea how long he’d last himself.

The finger carefully pushed inside, his system notifying him about a foreign intrusion, but he ignored the message. Their tongues swirled and danced around another as the finger pushed deeper, the lube easing its way as it slowly pumped in and out. The second finger that breached him also didn’t have any problem on entering him. Another electrifying sensation rushed through his body, from his toes up to his ears. He closed his eyes to concentrate on it, to chase it as it made his body feel heated and alive. What he didn’t expect though was the almost shocking feeling when Hank curled his fingers _just so_ and hit something within him Connor hadn’t even known was there. He threw his head back and arched his back, every single muscle tense and his toes curled as he let out a roaring moan.

“They really have thought of everything..” Hank said almost smug as he continued his ministrations that let Connor wither and moan underneath him.

“Hank! Hank- please-!” It was too much, warnings flashed up before his squeezed shut eyes at the overstimulation as the digits prodded the spot relentlessly. He dug his nails into the shoulders of his human and just as he thought he couldn’t hold on anymore, something in his lower abdomen tightening dangerously, the fingers slipped out. It took him a second to register Hank’s words mumbled against his skin, a ringing in his ears having blocked all sounds for a moment.

“You’ve almost come, haven’t you..” Hank mumbled hotly between kisses to his neck and nips on his collar bone. His free hand had found its way back to his nipple, encircling and tugging softly. “Your cheeks are tinted such a pretty blue, it’s the equivalent of human’s blushing, right?” he asked though Connor suspected it was meant rhetorically. Instead, the deviant buried his hand into his hair and pulled him into another languid kiss.

Hank hooked the deviant’s right leg over his shoulder while he guided his other around his hips.

“Relax, ok..?” Hank mumbled against his lips and even though Connor was already almost pliant, he nodded. He felt the tip of Hank’s cock against his opening and his entrance accepted the length with ease. His human was careful as he entered the android and Connor appreciated his thoughtfulness though unnecessary, but it told him that Hank cared and wanted to make this good for both of them. Hank groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he sheathed himself fully. 

“Fuck, you’re still tight…”

Just to show him how much control he had over his body, the deviant constricted his channel around the thick length even more.

“Connor- ah stop..! ‘m gonna blow if you do this..!”

The deviant let up again with a smug smile on his face

“And we wouldn’t want that, not yet anyway.” He looked up at his human with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Cheeky bastard.” He silenced the deviant with his mouth, nipping and licking against his lower lip before shoving his tongue back inside. Connor moaned happily and slung his arms back around the man’s shoulders. They stayed like this a few moments until Hank was confident enough not to come just yet when he started to move. It was slow at first, giving Connor time to not let the feeling overwhelm him again. With each thrust his skin tingled all over. The heat from the man seeped into his own body, somehow amplifying the experience even more. Their pants between kisses were filled with the occasional moan as Hank gradually picked up speed. Soon his hips were snapping against the deviant’s, the wet, obscene sound filling the room around them. The obvious pleasure elicited with each thrust was addicting and he helped chasing it by meeting each thrust with his hips.

Hank grabbed him by his hips to help them move, his fingers digging into his synthetic skin to piston his cock into him over and over again. He re-positioned his legs, pulling the deviant further into his lap as he resumed his hard thrust but this time hitting that spot of bundled up wires and sensors each time. Connor couldn’t help himself but openly groan and moan each with each hit, grabbing his human by his abs in a vice grip to find at least _some_ support. The hot, curling feeling in his lower abdomen was back and grew rapidly in intensity. It threatened to overcome him, but Connor tried to keep it futilely at bay. With another hard snap of their hips, it simply consumed him, and he came untouched. His muscles tensed up and he arched his back with a loud moan, LED blinking rapidly as his very first orgasm washed over him, sucking him in completely. He felt his erection throb and pulse as he ejaculated all over his chest and stomach; the clear, synthetic fluid coating him in milky white splotches.

He heard Hank sputter out another row of profanities as his thrusts became desperate and lost all rhythm and with a final snap of his hips and prolonged groan came deep inside of him. Everything stopped for a moment, the deviant’s mind went blank and he thought his system was short of rebooting. Then everything came rushing back all at once. The sensation where they were still connected, Hank’s cock still pulsing it’s load into him. The cold air of the room on his skin. Hank’s hot breath against his cheek quickly followed by hot, spit slick lips against his. He could only hold onto his human until he was able to think again. It was like a mind-numbing glow had overtaken his receptors and let him float in pure pleasure. He didn’t know how long they stayed like this; Hank laying on top of him without crushing him and indulging in languid, tender kisses. 

Their breaths had already calmed down to a normal rate when Connor was able to run a system check. The results were clear of any anomalies or errors, only informing him about the consumption of about 2.3% of synthetic fluids from their act. He gasped surprised as he felt Hank slip out of him.

“You alright…?” Hank asked softly. Connor slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to set his focus correctly.

“I’m fine.” He answered truthfully, gazing into the blue orbs watching him. His brows contracted to a somewhat worried frown.

“Your light had gone out for a few seconds.”

“My system might have blacked out for a short period of time. I’m not sure if this is an intended reaction or if my settings are set too high.” Connor mused as he let his hands wander over his human’s arms and sides, enjoying the warmth.

“So… you didn’t like it? Was it too much?”

The deviant quirked an eyebrow. “Did it look like I wasn’t enjoying myself?”

“Well, the hell do I know. I’m not the one who’s system had to shut down.” Hank huffed, rolling them both onto their sides and pulled Connor snug against himself. He fumbled around for the blanked and Connor lifted his hips enough so he could pull them out from underneath him and throw it over their lower halves.

“I was merely overcome by the sensational input. I have never experienced anything like this before, though I’d … very much like to engage in similar activities again.” He put an arm and a leg around the human, trying to get impossibly closer to the heat.

Hank huffed a laugh and with that his worried expression was gone. “Give me an hour or two though, then we can talk again.” Hank let his palm run along the deviant’s lean body, down his thighs, cupping his butt with a soft squeeze before caressing his side and placing his hand on Connors cheek with the thumb brushing tenderly over his skin. Connor’s light hummed a content blue in response. They still had a few minutes until he had to get back to the chili still simmering on the stove. The recipe advised regular stirring, but the deviant hoped the food crusting on the pot’s bottom wouldn’t alter the taste too much. He was too comfortable to move just yet and he wanted to cherish their current intimacy.

“You know what I thought was the moment you’d gone deviant for good?” Hank asked him, his voice a bit rough from exertion.

“No. What?” Connor asked inquisitively.

“When you’ve stopped calling other androids _it_ and instead addressed them like normal people.”

Connor blinked at him, not having expected that. He couldn’t even recall the moment he’d started calling other androids any different. It was curious though that that was the point where Hank had seen him as deviant. 

“I hadn’t even realized.”

“I figured.” Hank smiled at him. “That’s what makes you almost human though. You don’t think about the differences anymore because you value them all the same.”

“Actually, you are wrong on that. I value one human more than others.”

That made Hank bark a laugh, and his cheeks gained a soft, red hue. “Goddamn sweet-talker. I can’t believe you’ve charmed your way into my bed.”

He pulled the deviant into another kiss, slowly and softly brushing their lips against each other.

“I love you too, you know.”

Connor chased those words with his mouth and pressed himself flush against the man. He’d make sure to let his human know just how much he loved him each day from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it with the main story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Thanks again for MadameNoir for your input and insight on the characters! You've kept my motivation going!


End file.
